


Grey's Anatomy: Resident Edition

by johyunpark



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Chaelisa - Freeform, DoctorAU, F/F, JENCHULICHAENG, YG, blackpink - Freeform, grey'sau, jensoo, other kpop stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johyunpark/pseuds/johyunpark
Summary: Starring Chaelisa and Jensoo:Lisa as the hot new mystery.Chaeyoung as a flustered chipmunk.Jennie as a confused mess.Jisoo as herself.Summary:Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim, and Park Chaeyoung have been best friends since birth. They're the queen bitches of any school they attended and now they're the constant topic of Seoul National Hospital's gossip mill.Their main focus is on their jobs as surgical residents. However, things get crazy when love and medicine mixes. Jisoo and Jennie find their friendship lines being blurred when waking up beside each other naked one morning and Chaeyoung struggles with her lust for the new resident.Chaelisa and Jensoo centric. Grey's AU.





	1. Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with grey's anatomy and blackpink so this was kind of inevitable

PARK CHAEYOUNG (23 YEARS OLD) 2ND YEAR RESIDENT

Daughter of Taeyang and Hyo-rin

LALISA MANOBAN (23 YEARS OLD) 2ND YEAR RESIDENT

No family.

JENNIE KIM (24 YEARS OLD) 2ND YEAR RESIDENT

Daughter of GD and CL

KIM JISOO (24 YEARS OLD) 2ND YEAR RESIDENT

Daughter of TOP and Dara. Younger sister to Irene.

What's a legacy?

In the medical world it's someone who comes from a line of doctors. Bred to be a doctor. Born to be a doctor. Raised to be a doctor. Living to be a doctor.

Jennie Kim. Kim Jisoo. Park Chaeyoung.

AKA the three legacies of Seoul National Hospital.

Jennie Kim.

She's the most sought after of the three, but also the most hated. The daughter of Dr. Ji-Yong who is chief of Pediatrics and Dr. Chae-rin, the chief of Surgery. No body dares get in her way.

Unlike her friendly parents, she's known as the Dr. Cat-eyes, Dr. Medusa, Dr. Bitch, Dr. Ruthless. Jennie Kim appears cold hearted to many, but is actually one of the most caring doctors. She's also one of the most talented doctors in her class. Her dad has hopes for her to pursue Pediatrics, but she specialty is still undecided.

Kim Jisoo.

She's without a doubt considered the most beautiful of the three, however no body realizes just how smart she actually is. Jisoo's always being told how blessed she was to be so naturally beautiful. She's reminded every time the nurses gossip. She longs to be more than a pretty face.

She's the daughter of Dr. Seung-Hyun, chief of Neuro and Dr. Sandara, chief of Trauma. Her family is consider the royal family of visuals and brains. Irene, her older sister, is a Neuro attending just like her father. Jisoo is expected to follow their footsteps and is heavily pressured to do so. It doesn't help when people are constantly comparing her to her equally beautiful and genius sister.

She's been nicknamed Dr. Visual, Dr. Mini-rene, Dr. 4D. Jisoo's current specialty choice is Neuro even though her heart's not in it.

Park Chaeyoung.

She's considered the holy trinity of beauty, brains, and humanity. No one ever blinks an eye wondering if Chaeyoung was meant to be a doctor. She's got the dedication and the caring nature for it. She's the girl anyone would gladly introduce to their parents after the first date. 

Except, no one's ever caught her eye. And she's a virgin, but everyone knows that. She gets crap for it at least three times a day. Poeple either treated her like she was untouchable, too pure and good for corruption or they tried their hardest to get a glimpse of heaven. Well they all failed.

She's the daughter of Dr. Hyo-rin, chief of Cardio and Dr. Taeyang, chief of Plastics. The interns nicknamed her Dr. Angel since she's the nicest of the residents. She's also dubbed church girl Park by many of her fellow residents. Chaeyoung has her eyes set on Trauma.

The three of them have been bests friends since birth since all their parents have known each other long before they've existed. Now starting the second year of residency at the same hospital they completed their internship, all three of them begin to learn just how hard it is to balance a career and a romance of a lifetime.

For Jennie Kim, her romance of a lifetime comes in a quirky character of absolute beauty named Kim Jisoo. Jennie and Jisoo have been best friends for their entire lives, but one night accidentally makes Jennie question the entirety of their relationship and causes Jisoo to want something or _someone_ for the first time in her entire life.

On the other hand, Park Chaeyoung struggles to understand what this feeling of want is every time she's around the new resident who's so mysterious and unique, so fragile, but overwhelming powerful at the same time. So lighthearted and cheerful like white light, but darker than black when prompted. And don't get Chaeyoung started with the shades of grey when they're alone. She'll tell you God is a woman.


	2. One pub four girls

** _Lisa and Chaeyoung_ **

Tomorrow’s her first day at Seoul Hospital as a second year resident. She’s nervous, but she’s doing great about not showing it. By great, she’s been drinking a glass of whiskey before the next refill arrives. She’s got a high tolerance though so she’s tipsy at best now.

She’s not moved in completely yet, but at least there’s a place to sleep at night. She lives upstairs at this pub. It’s across the street from the hospital and she’s fortunate to have a friend who owns the popular bar that’s a quick walk to the hospital. She counts her fortunes.

She’s had a pretty tough life. She was born in Thailand to a Thai man and woman. Her mother left her right after she was born. Her father raised her strictly. She was working at the age of 6 and she’s never had a day off since. It didn’t help that her father tortured her for any and every mistake in his eyes. She ran away at 14. Changed her name and ran to a new country.

The past left a much more bitter taste in her mouth than the cheap whiskey she was drinking. It also made her staring a little more obvious when she smirks at the blonde who’s been eyeing her this entire time across the bar. When the blonde gives her an awkward wave and a blush when she realizes Lisa knows she’s been staring too, Lisa takes her glass to-go.

“You’re curious.” Lisa says, eyeing the blonde with amusement as she leans over the high table and their faces are inches apart. Lisa is forward. She knows that. Anyone who’s ever been with her will tell you that. She’s confident like she knows she’s every man and woman’s desire. And she absolutely is.

The blonde gulps, completely flustered by the proximity.

“Never slept with a girl have you?” Lisa smirks seductively. She’s found her prey for tonight.

The girl is blonde, about her height, maybe a little bit taller. She’s beautiful like something serene and untouched. Like an angel or something more ethereal like a goddess.

“Never slept with anyone.” She blurts out for some reason. Her hands covering her mouth, which causes Lisa’s eyebrow and curiosity to sky rocket.

Lisa grins suddenly interested in a different perspective, eyeing the girl better up close. The blonde’s beauty actually stuns her for a moment, but Lisa finds a way to cover it. “Wow…someone as beautiful as you?”

The girl huffs. “I just believe there’s other things in life that is more important than sleeping with strangers from random city bars.”

Lisa laughs. “You’re right. You acknowledge that there are other things in life, but by doing so, you also acknowledge sleeping with strangers from random city bars is something to do in life. I believe life is short. Do everything (and everyone) you want.”

They have a staring contest. Neither wanting to look away, but not out of competition. Out of something else. Something like pure interest. Or desire.

After a while, Lisa starts laughing. Probably feeling giddy from the alcohol. The sexy blonde in front of her is completely confused, but Lisa waves her off and completely pulls back out of her personal space.

“Sorry, long week. I’m Lisa and I’m new around here.” Lisa says, not wanting to push the virgin into doing something she may regret. Plus the interesting girl in front of her was much more intriguing than getting laid right now.

The blonde eyes her carefully like it’s some ploy, but finds the genuine honesty in Lisa’s eyes. She also found them very, very dreamy. Very easy to get lost in them.

“Chaeyoung. My friends call me Rosé too.” Chaeyoung awkwardly diverts her stare from Lisa’s smoldering eyes.

Lisa sits. Her smile never left and Chaeyoung is wondering if it’s real or not.

“Can I ask you a question?” Lisa asks.

Chaeyoung gestures to her sitting form and implies Lisa has already done things without her permission, why start asking for it now?

“Right.” Lisa laughs. Chaeyoung likes her laugh. There’s a weird giddy feeling that accompanies that laugh that’s sitting in her stomach. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why haven’t you had se—?”

Chaeyoung hushes her before she completes that sentence and looks around. She knows a lot of her co-workers like to drink at this pub after work and she’s right to spot a couple of them. Everyone already assumes Chaeyoung is a virgin, which she is, but she also didn’t want to confirm nor deny any of the rumors that went on the Seoul National Hospital.

Catching on to Chaeyoung’s concerns, Lisa removes her hand off her lips. “With all due respect, you’re absolutely stunning. It’s hard to believe no one’s offered.”

Chaeyoung blushes. She’s been told she’s beautiful, pretty, sexy, gorgeous many times by many people, but she’s never really minded them any power. But this complete stranger who looks like all things dark and tempting wrapped into one has her flustered like never before.

“I don’t really like talking about it.” Chaeyoung says quietly.

“Are you saving yourself? That’s the only logically conclusion I can come to.” She gestured to Chaeyoung’s necklace, a cross. Her answer went over Lisa’s head completely. Lisa’s always let her curiosity lead the way whenever it was piqued.

Chaeyoung shakes her head.

Sensing her stress, Lisa slid her heavy drink over to Chaeyoung and gave her the nod to go ahead. Chaeyoung took a sip. And then another. Lisa signals the bartender for two more.

“Everyone assumes I’m saving myself, but I’m not sure of the answer to be honest.” Chaeyoung says, not sure why she’s telling Lisa this.

Lisa nods understandingly.

Chaeyoung looks up from the glass and her eyes long over Lisa’s body.

“I’ve been asked out and offered, but I never felt a…want?” Chaeyoung looks for a fitting word and thinks it’s fitting enough.

“But you’re looking at me like you want to explore the 8th wonder of the world.”

Chaeyoung scoffs and blushes at the same time. “You’re really confident.”

Lisa shrugs. “Your eyes have good taste is all I’m saying.”

“Yeah well I’m also not out to my family or friends yet. So there’s that.”

Lisa sips from her new glass before she replies. “Are they like super against you playing for the same team?”

“I don’t think so. They’re all very accepting. But I think everyone just has this ideal image of me being the perfect straight church girl. Like I’m the standard. I just don’t want to let them down.”

“Dating a girl would let them down?”

“You’re asking me on a date now?” Chaeyoung laughs and Lisa thinks she found her new favorite sound.

“Absolutely.” Lisa says. “I mean I wasn’t actually, but I would totally love to go on a date with you.” She says so wholeheartedly that Chaeyoung’s heart does this tugging feeling she’s never felt before. It hurts she thinks, but she likes the way it feels.

“I’ve never been on a date.” Chaeyoung blurts.

Lisa laughs at how cute this girl is. She settles more into her seat and grins. “This is a date now. So tell me, cats or dogs?”

** _Meanwhile on the other side of the bar…_ **

** _Jisoo and Jennie_ **

“Another!”

The shot burns Jennie’s throat just as much as it burns Jisoo’s, but they both find each other’s eyes after their shot glasses make an oddly satisfying sound on the table.

Jisoo’s not as great as holding her alcohol as Jennie and right now they’re shot for shot. Both were starting off the night drunk. They’ve been drinking long since before the appropriate hours. They were just happy, celebrating life and residency.

It’s not everyday you get to complete your residency at the same hospital as your two best friends whom you’ve been with since literally day one. It’s also not everyday that Kim Jisoo decides to have a drink so Jennie continues to pour the bottle.

“You’re my best friend.” Jennie slurs, her arm slinging around Jisoo’s shoulders, pulling the older girl into her warmth.

“Yah that’s obvious Jennie Kim.” Jisoo laughs, her arms hugging the younger around the waist.

They’re more giddy and intoxicated than normal. And their other best friend isn’t here to pull them apart. Not that Chaeyoung does, but just her presence made Jisoo more attentive of her actions. Without her around, Jisoo was touchy with Jennie. Jennie knows that she’s not touchy with anyone else, just her. She kind of likes it.

Normally Jennie would be trying to pick up some hot piece of ass while Jisoo would stay at home playing video games and Chaeyoung would be studying, cooking, or cleaning. Chaeyoung’s always been the standard role model goodie two shoes.

“Where’s Chaeng?” Jennie slurs more. She looked around the bar but her intoxicated vision couldn’t find anything.

“She had a shift today, but she’s supposed to be here soon.” Jisoo slurs back. “She’s going to be so mad that we got drunk before she arrived.”

Jennie laughs and Jisoo allows herself to appreciate it drunk.

“She’s gonna go full of church girl like last time. I swear she just needs a good drink and a good body to get under.” Jennie complains about their other best friend.

“She has beliefs.” Jisoo shrugs. “Or at least that’s what I think.”

“I need to get laid.” Jennie groans. “It’s been like three days.”

Jisoo rolls her eyes. “You poor thing.”

Jennie huffs. “When did you last get laid—since Suho? That’s like three months ago.”

Jisoo shoves her and reaches for her glass.

“It feels like it’s been forever. Suho never made me…get there I guess.” Jisoo admits.

Jennie blushes, obviously imagining something she shouldn’t have.

“Damn he seems good in bed, not that I would know. I’m strictly clitty.”

“Yah don’t be vulgar.” Jisoo chides her. “He is—I just got bored. Sex has always missed something for me. Maybe I’m asexual.”

Jennie rubs her back softly, smoothing her thumb over her exposed shoulder. A touch a little too intimate for friends but they’re Kim Jisoo and Jennie Kim. The line of friendship has always been clear but that never stopped their little touches or glances.

“Can you imagine church girl Park having sex? That’s like as possible as us having sex together.” Jennie jokes changing the topic, hoping to make Jisoo feel a little better.

Jisoo nods, not really processing what she said, but instead thinking about having sex with Jennie Kim.

“Yeah completely impossible.” Jisoo says after a moment.

Jennie’s laugh dies down and she eyes Jisoo. “Yeah. Completely.”

** _3 hours later…_ **

“Fuck…baby I’m so close.” Jennie moans, riding her orgasm out until she flops down beside an equally panting Kim. She reaches over Jisoo and takes another swig of her seemingly endless supply of vodka. Passing the bottle over to Jisoo afterwards.

Jisoo takes a long swig before tossing the bottle aside as she crawls to straddle her best friend, Jennie Kim. Jennie is smiling at her with that dumb gummy smile of hers and Jisoo felt so complete. She’s never felt so in love with life than she did in this moment. Her hands roaming Jennie Kim’s body and her lips laughing and moving in pleasure as they explore the younger girl for the rest of the night.

** _Lisa and Chaeyoung_ **

“Both times?” Lisa laughs harder than before along with Chaeyoung’s own giggles as they found themselves drunker than three hours earlier.

“I just—stages are confusing!” Chaeyoung groans.

“You were valedictorian in high school and college, and both times you walked the wrong way off stage? That’s talent Park Chaeyoung.” Lisa laughs.

Chaeyoung smiles wider, loving the way her full name rolls of Lisa’s lips.

“You know my last name. What’s yours?” Chaeyoung asks with a natural seduction to her voice as she slurs slightly.

Lisa grins. “Manoban. It’s my mom’s last name. She wanted to name me Lalisa.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t think too far into the way Lisa said it that way, but she thinks the name is extremely fitting so someone as alluring as her.

“Lalisa Manoban.” Chaeyoung tries it. It garners a blush out of Lisa and Chaeyoung’s smile widens.

They just sat like that. Talking and smiling at each other like goofballs. The bar’s completely empty, but they were still allowed to occupy the space since Lisa knew the owner and lived upstairs. They’ve successfully gone through a bottle of whiskey. Jennie and Jisoo would be in complete disbelief if they saw her drinking this much _and_ talking to a super attractive girl.

“Oh crap!” Chaeyoung shoots out of her chair, breaking their happy bubble. “My friends! I totally forgot about them!”

“Your friends?”

“I was supposed to meet them here earlier, but then I got distracted…” She says eyeing Lisa knowingly.

Lisa smirks.

Chaeyoung slaps her shoulder.

“Stop it.” Chaeyoung laughs it off like they’ve known each other for far more than strangers at the bar. It’s when they stop laughing that Chaeyoung realizes who tired she is.

“Well I’m guessing they either didn’t show up or have already left.” Lisa says looking around at the obvious empty pub. “Did you drive here?”

Chaeyoung shook her head tiredly.

“It’s alright I’m gonna call a cab.” Chaeyoung says pulling out her phone. But before she manages to even unlock it, she passes out.

Lucky for her, Lisa was through to catch her.

“Chaeng?” Lisa shakes the girl. “Are you okay?”

Chaeyoung mumbles something incoherent and Lisa checks her vitals, her doctor mode kicking in. Everything was fine.

Lisa sighs in relief.

“I hope you don’t mind couches.” Lisa slides her other arm around Chaeyoung’s legs and carries her upstairs.

Lisa would give her the bed. Because there’s no bed yet, only a couch.

_ **Jennie and Jisoo** _

Jennie is snoring lightly and Jisoo's pretty sure she's knocked completely out cold because of the alcohol and the non-stop sex they just had. 

Jisoo's fucked.

What the hell did she just do?

Sure she's drunk as hell but her mind suddenly sobered up for a brief second as she takes in the fact that sex has never felt so good before. 

Kim Jisoo is used to being given everything with a blink of an eye and a grin so she's never truly desired something before. 

She's fucked now because she's pretty sure she desires Jennie Kim in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor jichu :(


	3. Hangovers & falling over

** _Jennie and Jisoo_ **

Jennie stirs, the abrasive rays of sunshine attacking her senses more than she’d like. Her sensitive ears were being tortured to the sound of her bed mate’s insanely obnoxiously alarm. She slaps it quiet and groans as she realizes the massive hangover she’s experiencing right now.

She lays back down and closes her eyes for a moment of clarity and silence. The alarm didn’t affect her bed mate at all, the body beside her still breathing peacefully.

Last night was amazing. It was the best sex she’s ever had in her entire life. She doesn’t remember many details from it, but she remembers how she felt during the night. She felt completed. Like this is what making love is supposed to feel like.

It just felt right.

The girl just knew all the right things to do, to say, to push boundaries and Jennie’s never slept with someone who has. It was perfect and Jennie actually considers having more than just one night with her lover from last night.

Until all thoughts leave when she looks at the clock.

It’s 7:15 AM the clock reads.

“Holy shit I have work.” Jennie shoots up looking for her clothes as she jumps out of the oddly familiar bed. She totally had insane sex in it last night, but it felt familiar in another way she can’t put her finger on. All she remembers is the mind blowing orgasms, laughter—lots of laughter—and pure enjoyment.

“Shut up.” Her bed mate groans, pulling her pillow over her head, muffling her voice.

“Your alarm went off…um what’s your name again?” Jennie hops on one leg as she slides her jeans on. Jennie admires the sunlight glistening white on her bed mate’s exposed skin. Her white sheets hid some parts, but the parts that Jennie could see made her drool. Especially since her back was turned to Jennie.

The girl completely ignores her or she’s asleep, Jennie couldn’t tell.

“Are you okay?” Jennie asks, clipping the back of her bra on. “Hello?”

The only person she knows that ignores people to sleep is Jisoo. Crap, she doesn’t even remember leaving Jisoo last night to have sex. She’s such a crappy friend she thinks.

She doesn’t feel any less guilty when she checks out her bed mate’s body. She definitely didn’t imagine those beautiful curves no matter how drunk she was last night. Jennie feels herself getting turned on all over again when the girl turns ever so slightly and she’s able to see the arch of her lower back and one of the sexiest asses she’s ever drooled over disappearing into the bed sheets.

Actually scratch that, it’s the only ass she’s ever drooled over. So it’s no surprise how bold she is.

“Hey, I’m a doctor if you’re not feeling well, I can help. Tell me your name.” Jennie delicately whispers into her ear, her right hand trailing from the edge of her rib cage to the dip of the girl’s hips and finds a rest stop on a plump ass cheek.

Jennie normally doesn’t stay a second after a one night stand. But last night was too amazing not to have seconds in the morning. Too bad the girl lets out a loud groan and shoves her pillow into Jennie’s face, causing her to fall completely on her bare ass, hitting the bedroom floor ass first and dignity second.

Jennie really should’ve realized where she was from the photo of her, Chaeyoung and Jisoo on the wall. Or the familiar closet of endless scrubs she likes to pick from whenever she’s running low on some. Or the bed that smells like her best friend.

“MY name is JISOO TURTLE RABBIT KIM! But you already know that Jennie Kim! Or you’re a complete asshole who forgets they slept with their best friend and needs to leave my fucking room now!!” Jisoo shouts at her.

Jennie’s face is mixed with complete shock, confusion, guilt, and hurt. Jisoo’s face is angry, tired and very hurt.

“Jisoo—”

“Get out!” Jisoo threw another pillow at her, and another until she got the hint and left her room, closing the door shut tight.

They’re roommates. Along with Chaeyoung.

…who’s not home.

** _Lisa and Chaeyoung_ **

** _Lisa’s loft (not fully decorated in this chapter but it will be like this)_ **

** _ _ **

The smell of food instantly woke Chaeyoung up, causing her to shoot up like a daisy on a spring day.

She’s on a very comfortable couch, there’s a blanket draped over her and she’s still wearing the same outfit from when she left work last night. The apartment is definitely not any of her friends’ because she’d remember. She has great memory.

She looks around and the place is sparse. Not photos or paintings, no decorations. It’s beautiful and warm loft. Completely untouched, but the artist in Chaeyoung wanted to decorate the raw diamond of it immediately.

It’s not obnoxiously high end and modern like her apartment. It’s rustic and clean like good nature. Warm and cozy like a brick house. The tall ceiling is attractive with the light filling in through the window panes at the very top of the longest wall. It was enough light to provide a fully and well lit loft without turn on a single bulb.

The whole loft is very charming.

Like the person she finds swinging side to side to the light tunes playing, wrapped in nothing but a damp white towel and scrapping a pan of what smells like burnt eggs.

It’s then that her headache kicks in.

“Fuck my head.” Chaeyoung groans, holding her forehead. Lisa, she identifies, doesn’t turn around at her voice because she’s too in tune with her burnt food or her music.

Chaeyoung really shouldn’t have snuck up on her really. “Hey do you have any Advil?”

“Holy shit—” Lisa swings around, almost smacking Chaeyoung with a spatula as she did so.

“Oh my gosh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” Chaeyoung’s eyes went wide as she lets out a squeakish scream. She didn’t scream because of the spatula.

It was due to Lisa’s towel hits the ground due to her swift motion. Chaeyoung looks away, but the blush running from the bottom of her neck to the entirety of her face tells Lisa she just got a glimpse of the 8th wonder of the world.

Chaeyoung always knew she liked women more than men, but she definitely confirms her sexuality as full on complete (useless) lesbian because Lisa’s figure is doing things to her brain that Neurosurgery can’t even compete with. Lisa is toned everywhere She’s not built like a football star, but there’s something dramatically much more sexy about her soft features blending with the lines of her toned muscles.

Chaeyoung especially couldn’t get her abs out of her mind. They’re not rock hard and extended like her cousin Jay Park’s. No they’re so much better. More delicate and Chaeyoung had to bite her own hand to remind herself that one: she’s not dreaming and two: to make sure said hand doesn’t trace the lines of her abs.

Park Chaeyoung can confirm that Lalisa Manoban is the 8th wonder of the world.

Lisa’s completely unfazed, she doesn’t even bother to pick up her towel. She just turns around and continues to attempt to figure out why she can treat patients under intense pressure, but she can’t cook a proper plate of scrambled eggs for her new friend.

Chaeyoung glances back, only to have her jaw drop at the beauty that is Lalisa Manoban’s ass and back. And legs. They are really long. Look away Chaeng.

“Um!” Chaeyoung squeaks, losing her confidence and voice after sounding like a pubescent boy seeing a naked woman for the first time. She’s seen many naked bodies in her line of work, but never before someone as beautiful as Lisa. Lisa’s casual demeanor wasn’t helping either. “P-l-l-l-lease—I um…you—clothes.”

Lisa smirks, deciding to play with her new friend a little more. Lisa’s never seen someone turn so red in her entire life and she’s made many people blush in her days. Chaeyoung was covering her eyes, as if waiting for Lisa to tell her it’s okay to look now.

Lisa grabs a nearby apron, swinging it over her head and tying the back fittingly on the low of her back and close to her waist.

“A-a-are you d-d-dressed?” Chaeyoung still had a hard time calming her nerves.

“Mhm.” Lisa grins, turning back to her eggs.

Chaeyoung removes her hands and opens her eyes, letting out a long breath she was holding.

“I’m sorry I’ve never…seen someone naked before. I mean of course I have, I’m a doctor—oh my God where are your clothes, why are you still naked, an apron is not enough?!!” Chaeyoung freaks out.

Lisa stood in her complete confident glory as an apron that read _‘kiss the cook’_ covered very little of her frontside, leaving her back side completely exposed and her hips on display. The whole image itself was doing sins in Chaeyoung’s imagination. So much so it caused the girl’s nose to start bleeding and for her to pass out right after.

Luckily Lisa was turning around the second she heard Chaeyoung say doctor, but she didn’t get to question if Chaeyoung worked at the same hospital she’s starting at today because she’s too busy catching the blonde from crashing into her floor.

“Aw crap, too far. Bad Lisa.” Lisa says feeling bad she just pushed the poor girl a little too far.

** _Jennie_ **

“Good morning Jen!” Solar, a pediatrics attending greets her. Today Jennie is with her and lucky not with her wife because Jisoo has Moonbyul today. Solar’s real name is Yongsun, but everyone calls her Solar because of her bright personality. The kids love her.

“Morning Dr. Moon.”

“Dr. Moon is my wife, I told you to just call me Solar.” Solar smiles. Jennie cringes, it’s too bright and early for someone as bright as Solar to be blinding people with her happiness.

Solar’s talking about all the exciting things they’re going to be doing this week, but Jennie kind of zoned out. Can you blame her though? She just had the best sex of her life, but she woke up without realizing it was with her best friend of forever.

She even had the audacity to ask for her best friend’s name.

She can’t even think of ways to apologize.

Not only that. Things are crazy awkward. Like when they both left for work today, since Jennie drives them both—Jisoo just ignored her and completely paid her no attention.

“Ah Jendeuk.” A voice comes from behind her and the nickname gets her hopes up, but they quickly drop because it’s her mother. “Expecting someone else?” her mom laughs.

“Uh no. Sorry Chief.” Jennie apologizes to her own mother. They’re actually very close, but at work she tries her best to stay professional.

“Just mom right now, I’m off the clock. Here.” CL hands her a plate of brownies.

Jennie looks confused. “What’s this for? You know I don’t really like sweets.”

“They’re not for you sweetie, they’re for you new friend.” CL grins.

“My what?” Jennie asks.

“The new resident. You know, the transfer from Japan?” CL reminds her, but Jennie’s bells weren’t ringing. “The one that speaks four languages, gave the most impressive interview and the only new resident we’re bringing into our program. She’s smart, gorgeous, funny…single.”

“Mom!” Jennie groans in disbelief.

“What, I’m just saying you’re not getting any younger.” CL chides.

“I’m 24!”

“EXACTLY!”

“YOU’RE LIKE 60!”

“45, you’re dad knocked me up in college.” CL winks.

“OH gross mom! And I can’t believe you made me brownies to give to a girl you want me to date!” Jennie groans, throwing the plate into Solar’s hands and walking away.

“Hey you can’t walk away from your attending!” CL says.

“You’re off the clock!” Jennie shouts back.

“What about me…?” Solar asks confused to why her resident of the week is walking away from her.

** _Jisoo_ **

Jisoo doesn’t cry.

She always hated that rumor. It’s a complete lie.

Jisoo does cry.

Just in secret. Where no one can see her. It's complete bullshit when people say she doesn't have problems.

Well you’re probably wondering what kind of problems does a beautiful girl like Jisoo have to cry about?

She actually has a few.

Her parents want her to pursue a specialty in Neuro, but her heart’s not in it. She’s been dreading this topic her whole life. She’s not even sure if she wants to be a doctor.

Her father and older sister are both Neurosurgeons while her mother is a trauma surgeon. Jisoo tired trauma and epically failed at it because she found it absolutely mindless. Which is weird because trauma is where people feel the most excitement.

To be truthful, Jisoo didn’t know how to tell her parents who felt absolutely nothing being a doctor. She blames herself for being so different. She spent nights crying, wishing she would cry when a patient passes away in her hands, but the lack of emotions she feels leaves me feeling less and less human.

She can’t talk about this to anyone because all her friends and family are doctors. Doctors who care about their patients. Sadly, not being a doctor would’ve broken her father’s heart completely. Almost as much as not pursuing Neuro.

Sure she cares for others, but she just didn’t feel enough. She only knows how to care for the people she loves most. She wasn’t in tune with strangers’ feelings. She feels guilty that she can’t feel more for the patients she sees every day. Like she’s having imposter syndrome.

It’s easy to study and to work, to do the mechanical parts of being a doctor, but it’s hard to relate. To feel. To connect.

Like she does with Jennie.

Jennie Kim who's suddenly not the one she's talking to about her problems, but is an entire issue in itself.

Jennie Kim who she’s very pissed at right now. And it’s weird because is she allowed to be pissed?

It’s not like they’re dating.

It’s not like they’re into each other.

Jisoo loves Jennie. But not like that. Right?

So why does she feel like the world is playing the worst prank on her ever? To dangle Jennie Kim in front her and to give her a taste of heaven before ripping her away and slamming the door shut.

She didn’t even remember her name. It makes Jisoo choke up a little, but she forces the sob down, composing herself before entering the hospital.

Jisoo couldn’t get the images of last night out of her head. Even with the headache, she still felt on cloud nine remembering the way Jennie touched her. She remembers how she loved every second of it. It was hot, dirty, and full of absolutely perfection—like Jennie Kim was made to be her lover.

_But she’s my best friend._

But at the same time she can't deny the way they fit or the fact that even though she's mad at her, Jisoo still really wants to kiss her again.

“Holy fuck I’m in love with my best friend.”

“You what?”


	4. Kims just wanna have fun

** _Jisoo_ **

“Holy fuck I’m in love with my best friend.” Jisoo whispers. Her internal voices in complete utter chaos while her physical body stood stiller than an untouched lake.

“You what?” A female voice asks, but she doesn’t hear. She’s too busy internally freaking out.

She’s in love with Jennie Kim.

_Fuck._

_Fuck. _

_Fuck._

Jennie Kim. The hospital’s resident bitch. Her best friend. The girl everyone wants to fuck and nobody wants to date. The girl who saves her every time she’s in distress. Her best friend who knows when she needs a shoulder to lean on or a hand to pull her up.

“Holy fuck!” Jisoo shouts. “I’m in love with my best friend?!!”

“That’s great and all, but I asked if you could move. You’re blocking the door.” A voice finally reaches pass her monologue.

Jisoo jumps, swearing to every god out there that Jennie or anyone who knows Jennie is her best friend heard her. Her eyes land on a complete stranger. A very attractive one she notes.

The girl is taller than her, she’s dressed in a simple shirt and fitting jeans that Jisoo admits accentuates her very long limbs. It’s the look in her eyes that really sets her image though. They’re alluring and mysterious, but charming and dreamy. If Jisoo wasn’t realizing her love for Jennie Kim—she’d probably ask for this girl’s number.

“You’re staring.” The girl says.

“You are too.” Jisoo counters.

“You’re very pretty.” She bluntly states.

“You’re very dreamy.” Jisoo says as bluntly.

They both state it in a way that isn’t flirting. As if there were just admiring God’s work or comparing blueprints or works of art. Jisoo decides they’re just simply admiring each other’s good looks.

The girl’s lips crack into a smile and Jisoo’s does too.

“Touché. I think we’ll be good friends.” The girl says grinning. “I’m Lisa. Manoban.”

Jisoo laughs. “I agree. I’m Jisoo Turtle Rabbit Kim.”

“Turtle Rabbit…?”

“It’s my English name. Rabbit for short, but never Turtle.” Jisoo tells her.

Lisa is confused at first but busts out into a laugh.

“Seoul is interesting.” Lisa says like it’s something to make a note of in some journal.

“Are you new to Seoul?”

Lisa nods. “I’m starting my second year residency here.” She motions to the hospital behind Jisoo.

Jisoo gasps. “You’re the new resident! I’m a second year too. How old are you?”

“23.” Lisa provides.

“You’re Chaeyoung’s age! I’m 24, yah use your honorifics!” Jisoo laughs celebrating the fact that she beat Lisa out of the womb first.

Lisa’s face lights up at the name drop. “You know Chaeyoung? Park Chaeyoung?”

Jisoo nods as they walked into the hospital.

“She’s my roommate. She and Jennie are my best friends.” Jisoo says.

Lisa’s face drops. “Are you…?”

“Not Chaeyoung. Jennie.” Jisoo sighs understanding what she’s asking.

Her face doesn’t light up again, but it’s relieved for some reason. Sensing she didn’t want to talk about this Jennie person, Lisa sort of changes the topic.

“So tell me all about Chaeyoung.”

** _Chaeyoung_ **

“BABY PINK, BABY PINK IS THE—” Chaeyoung shoots straight up and almost falls over the edge of the large couch she woke up on not long ago.

She looks around and mentally hits herself when she confirms everything that happened this morning was not a dream. Nightmare. It was not a nightmare.

She got drunk, slept at Lisa’s, woke up to a dancing Lisa burning her eggs, and the apron—oh lord the apron incident. Chaeyoung groans and slides deeper into the couch if that’s even possible.

That’s when she realizes there’s a sticky note on her blouse.

_Chaeyoung, _

_I made you some eggs_

_I’m sorry if they’re a little_

_burnt. Please help yourself to _

_my fridge. I left for work. Text _

_me when you wake._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_<3 Lisa._

“Bloody hell I’m late for work.” Chaeyoung groans again, rubbing her face. Then she remembers her horrible nose bleed because of the pieces of cotton clogging her nose. “LITERALLY BLOODY HELL!”

** _Lisa_ **

Lisa likes Jisoo. She’s funny and down to earth. Not a lot of doctors tend to be so she appreciates the older girl’s sense of humor. Plus she was kind enough to show Lisa around a bit since Lisa’s original tour guide didn’t show up.

Unknown: I’m awake. 7:51 AM

Unknown: You should’ve woke me up pabo!!!!!! I’m supposed to be at work this is your fault! read 7:52 AM

Lisa laughs, finding the blonde more interesting by the second. She figures she has a couple of minutes to burn since Jisoo was paged to the ER and left her to find the resident’s locker room on her own.

Lisa: Park Chipmunk, are you blaming me for showing you one of the wonders of the world? read 7:52 AM

Chipmunk: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!! YAH!! read 7:52

Lisa: Jisoo unnie mentioned how adorable you look when you eat. She’s my new best friend since she sent me photos of you eating too! read 7:53

Chipmunk: How do you know Jisoo?? YAH DELETE THEM! read 7:53

Lisa: Are you by any chance supposed to give someone a tour today? read 7:53

Chipmunk: How do you know that? read 7:54

Chipmunk: Oh my God don’t tell me… read 7:54

Chipmunk: omg you’re Dr. Manoban aren’t you read 7:54

Chipmunk: I’m calling in sick. read 7:54

Lisa: Yah! I’m lost and the nurses keep giggling. It’s weird, come help me. read 7:55

Chipmunk: hmph read 7:55

Lisa:…hmph? Who the fk texts that? read 7:55

Chaeyoung: I do read 7:55

Lisa: please chaeng…I think I’m lost in the children’s wing. Children scare me. read 7:56

Chaeyoung: Fine. Only because you begged 😏 read 7:56

Lisa: for you? I like it c; <3 read 7:56

Lisa slides her phone back into her pocket and walks to the nearest nurses station. She can’t find the grin on her lips when her phone vibrates four times in response to her last text. She’ll check it later.

There’s three nurses chatting idlily. Lisa knows how the hospital scene is. Nurses see and hear everything. They spread rumors like wildfire and they love a good piece of eye candy. She also knows they’re hard workers so they won’t waste their time on a lost resident.

Well maybe they will if that lost resident is Lalisa Manoban.

None of them glance her way until she clears her throat, prompting one to look over in curiosity. Her jaw goes slack and her friends immediately turn their attention to the reason. Their eyes widen as Lisa offers them an apologetic smile.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Manoban. I’m sorry to interrupt.” She apologizes sincerely. “I’m a new resident and my tour guide is running late. I was wondering if one of you could show me where the residents’ locker room is. I really need to get changed.” She tugs at the hem of shirt.

Lisa probably didn’t have to lay on this much charm and just ask for directions, but she knew they were going to gossip about her being the new kid so she figured she should get on the nurses’ good side. The thing about nurses is that unlike doctors, they stick together like family no matter what. No doctor wants to be an enemy of the nurses. Lisa learned to always respect the nurses because they’re the backbone of the hospital.

It’s one male nurse and two female nurses, all obviously staring at her like she just walked out of an erotica. She gets this a lot.

“I’m free!”

“I’ll take you.”

“Take me.”

They all spoke at the same time, causing Lisa to chuckle.

“You’re all the sweetest.” Lisa smiles.

** _Jennie_ **

Jennie doesn’t fuck up often. But when she does, it is epic.

“What’s wrong?” Solar asks.

Jennie looks up at the peds attending and sighs. It must have been obvious how she’s been acting all day. Normally she is assertive and demanding. But right now she’s distant, lost and her mind is wandering off to places it shouldn’t be. Places like Kim Jisoo’s thighs.

“I messed up.” Jennie says.

Solar takes a seat beside her, eyes automatically understanding.

“Ah…want to tell me about it? Maybe I can lend an ear.” Solar offers a warm grin.

Jennie is unsure at first, but something about the older doctor makes her feel more welcomed to talk about her problems.

“I did something that I shouldn’t have. I want to take it back.”

“So you regret it?” Solar asks.

Jennie instantly shakes her head. “No! I don’t. That’s the problem. I did it and now I want to do it again, but it’s complicated.”

“How come?”

“Well…I think I’m scared of completely committing myself to something. But then I think if it’s this…then I’ll be okay.”

“So commit to it!” Solar concludes happily.

Jennie sighs. “It’s not that easy. I can’t just commit to it. It has to commit to me too or else I’ll—I don’t know what I’d do if it doesn’t,” she says, feelings tears building up.

Solar nods understandingly.

“You know. I know what you’re talking about.” She says.

Jennie looks at her in a new light, does Solar really know about her and Jisoo?

“I was in your spot at one point. Maybe it’s a little different, but every story is special in its own way.” Solar says. “I think deep down, I knew I’d be perfectly safe committing myself, but realistically the real problem was being rejected. And not knowing what to do after that. But the truth is—if you never try, you’ll never know. And as a doctor you should know better than anyone that not knowing what’s wrong is way worse than knowing you failed.”

Jennie’s never paid more attention to Solar than she had before in her entire life. For once, the peds attending is on to something. (With all due respect, Solar is great and the end).

“You’re right…” Jennie says.

Solar nods, a cocky grin on her lips.

“Of course!” Solar pats herself on the back, proud of helping a young doctor realize her feelings.

“Thanks Dr. Sun. You know, you’re smarter than what people give you credit for.” Jennie grins kindly.

Solar shrugs it off with a smile. “Life comes with salt, just take one grain and move on.”

Jennie likes that, she’ll write it down in her journal later.

“So you and Moonbyul went through this?” Jennie asks to make small talk.

Solar shakes her head. “No, Byulie knew what she wanted from the beginning. I thought I wanted to be in Plastics, but I fell for Pediatrics. Don’t worry Jen, just trust your gut and you’ll find the right specialty!”

…Jennie wants nothing more than to facepalm right then and there. The attending thought she was talking about her specialty instead of Jisoo this entire time.

Regardless, she still gave useful advice.

** _Chaeyoung_ **

The nurses greet her kindly even though she’s more than an hour late for her shift. She bows her head and apologizes to them even though she’s not scheduled for anything besides giving Lisa a tour.

“Chaeyoung! I was worried because you’re never late.”

Taeyang, her father and the chief of Plastics, approaches her with a warm hug. She returns it with as much love, but quickly moves.

“I gotta get going dad, we’ll talk later.”

“Oh are you going to meet the new resident now? I heard she’s waiting in the residents’ locker room.” Taeyang informs her and she grins at the new information, making a route in her head to the locker room. “Oh honey before you go.” Taeyang stops her from moving another step.

“Yeah dad?”

Her father is a very kind and considerate man so he doesn’t ever tell Chaeyoung how to live her life or expects much from her. Her mother on the other hand was another story.

“I hear the new resident is really talented. Be friendly okay?” He smiles warmly at her. She gets her wholesome nature from this man so they probably look like two dogs smiling at each other.

“Okay dad. See you!” Chaeyoung takes off to the locker room not far from here.

When Chaeyoung enters the locker room, she doesn’t expect to find what she finds. She kind of just imagined Lisa sitting bored, waiting for her. She found the exact complete opposite. Well she’s right about Lisa sitting, but she definitely does not look bored.

The locker room is completely empty save for the two women making out.

Lisa is sitting on the bench with another doctor, Chaeyoung couldn’t tell who because her backside is turned to her, straddling Lisa. The woman has one hand on the back of Lisa’s neck, deepening their kiss and the other slipping fingers under Lisa’s shirt, it rides up a bit and Chaeyoung sees familiar abs from this morning.

The room is hot and Chaeyoung wants more than nothing than to walk out right now, but the door clicks behind her and causes the doctor on top of Lisa to jump off her like she’s fire. It prompts Chaeyoung to start lecturing the new resident.

“The locker room is not for fraternizing Lisa!” Chaeyoung finds herself angry for some reason. She turns to yell at the other doctor, but the words don’t come out. “JOOHYUN UNNIE?!”

Irene. The star pupil of all the attendings. The one everyone is after is looking at her like she just got caught stealing a cookie.

“Heeeey Chaeng. I was just—” Irene’s normal attitude is missing.

“Seriously? Do you two even know each other?!” Chaeyoung rubs her forehead, her headache coming back.

“Yah don’t raise your voice to me.” The normal bite in Irene’s voice returns. “I was just showing my resident proper mouth-to-mouth technique. It’s very important.”

Lisa nods, trying to sell the point. “Right. Thank you Dr. Bae for the lovely demonstration. Maybe you can tutor me later…in private?”

“Absolutely.” Irene smirks.

“Great.” Lisa returns the smile.

“Great.” Irene breaks the obvious eye-fucking contact and turns to Chaeyoung. “See you around kiddo! Bye McDreamy.” She pats her back, and blows Lisa a kiss before leaving the locker room.

Chaeyoung’s jaw is hanging and she forcefully closes it with a loud bite down on her teeth.

“You cannot sleep with an attending—that’s like against sixteen rules!!” Chaeyoung shouts.

Lisa shrugs, beginning to strip her shirt. “She’s hot.”

“W-w-w-what are you doing!!?” Chaeyoung looks away.

“Changing to my scrubs? Are you gonna be like this every time I’m naked?”

Chaeyoung scrunches her nose, offended. “Are you gonna kiss an attending every time you’re alone?”

Lisa rolls her eyes. “She kissed me first for the record.”

“How does that make it okay to kiss your boss?!” Chaeyoung still refusing to look at the girl changing in front of her.

“I’m innocent here. I was assaulted by a beautiful woman.” Lisa says defensively like she’s not at fault here, a little sarcastic about her innocence too. She is anything but that. “Why do you care?”

Chaeyoung doesn’t have an immediate answer to the younger girl’s counter-claim.

“She’s like my sister! That’s like gross.”

Lisa’s eyes go wide. “She’s your sister?”

“No! I mean we grew up together like a family though. She’s practically my older sister.”

Lisa relaxes. “Thank god. I don’t like sleeping with my friends’ siblings.”

“You what?! You can’t sleep with her! And she’s Jisoo’s sister.”

Lisa barely reacts to that. “Eh, Jisoo wouldn’t mind.” She changes her mind. “They totally are sisters now that I think about it.” She nods appreciatively, talking to herself.

“You didn’t make out with her too did you?!”

“Oh absolutely not. She’s…taken.” Lisa grins at their conversation earlier. “I did get some numbers from the nurses though. Sweet talkers all of them.” Lisa winks.

“Jisoo isn’t—you know what forget it. You’re such a—ugh! Just get dressed so we can get this dumb tour over with.” Chaeyoung groans, leaving the younger to finish changing.

Lisa laughs silently to herself as Chaeyoung leaves the room in frustration. She finds the slightly older girl very amusing and she’s beginning to think there are things in life that’s more fun than sex or surgery. It’s teasing Park Chaeyoung until she turns red from embarrassment or anger.

Lisa confirms her interest and tells herself she wants to befriend Chaeyoung even more. Something she’s never really considered in others.

Little did she know her interest in Chaeyoung is mislabeled.

But then again, it’s not like Lisa had any experience of what love feels like.

** _Jisoo_ **

“How could this have happened? I take very good care of myself! I don’t want to go on a diet!” The patient raises his voice.

“Sir, this happened because your diet consists of fatty processed foods, excessive alcoholic beverages, canned soda—full sugar and death included—and your absolute lack of physical exertion in form aside from your nightly masturbation routine.” Jisoo says straight face. “I’m not saying you should go on a diet. I’m saying you **need** to go on a diet.”

The patient, an older man in his mid-40s, looks at her with complete shock. The nurses in the room wore a similar expression along with her attending, Dr. Moonbyul. The only one who doesn’t look surprised is herself. She’s actually wondering if she has spinach between her teeth with the way they’re staring at her weirdly.

“Dr. Kim, a word in private please?” Moonbyul calls her out, motioning with her hand.

“Okidoke.” Jisoo nods. “Have a nice day Mr. Choi.”

Outside of hearing range, Moonbyul clears her throat, completely unsure of how to deal with Jisoo’s lack of filter and care.

“Dr. Kim, do you know why I pulled you aside?” Moonbyul asks.

Jisoo shrugs. “Is this because of the prank I pulled on your wife?”

“No. That was hilarious by the way, but this is about…your patient interactions. They’re lacking.” Moonbyul laughs at the memory of Jisoo trolling her wife. Everybody trolls Solar at some point.

“I don’t follow.” Jisoo says, calculating my memories for any flaws in her patient interactions. “I haven’t misdiagnosed anyone on your service yet, I’m very informative on ways to better the patient’s illness, and I tell them to have a nice day.”

Moonbyul loosely crosses her arms, holding a clipboard in one hand as she tries her best to approach this topic with the younger doctor.

“Earlier this morning you told an elderly woman that ‘her hips don’t lie and they’re telling her she needs to stop all sexual activities with the multiple men she’s seeing’. Last week a man came in with a gunshot wound to his leg which he inflicted intentionally. You then told him ‘I can fix your leg, but I can’t cure your stupidity’.”

Jisoo stares at her like she’s asking if unicorns are real.

Moonbyul senses the confusion and rubs her forehead.

“My point is: your words are coming off in a manner that isn’t encouraging or reassuring to the patients. There’s a lack of filter. I absolutely believe you have the skills to succeed in this program, however, your patient interactions leaves a lot to be desired.” Moonbyul tries again, somewhat succeeding this time since Jisoo no longer has a look of confusion but instead a look of understanding.

“I’ll work on it. Sorry doctor.” Jisoo apologizes.

She’s not intentionally trying to be mean. Moonbyul thankfully understands that. Jisoo’s just different.

“Great. There’s a surgery I need you to scrub in with later today, find me later. Also could you run this up to peds? Solar accidentally mixed up our patient files and these belong to her.” Moonbyul hands her a large folder. Jisoo nods and takes off.

The peds floor is Jisoo’s favorite floor. She’s never told anyone before. Whenever she gets stressed out, she finds herself spending time playing games with kids or watching over newborn babies. She’s rarely been up there these days though. Her dad has been cracking down on her specialty so she’s been spending more time in the neuro wing.

“Dr. Solar?” Jisoo knocks on the peds attending’s office door. There’s no answer so she goes ahead and lets herself in.

Solar’s not at her desk so Jisoo walks over to place the files in an obvious location. As she does so, the office door opens again and Jisoo turns to expect an overly happy peds attending, but finds a shocked cat-eyed woman.

It’s Jennie Kim looking like she just strut out of a magazine for doctors. Jennie immediately stops in her tracks when she looks up to find Jisoo pausing as she stood in front of Solar’s desk. They stare at each other until Jennie looks away with a blush on her cheeks and Jisoo finds the floor suddenly much more interesting than anything else in the room.

Jennie is the first to speak. Clearing her throat she ties her best.

“What’re you doing in here? Did you need something from Solar?” Jennie treads slowly, not wanting the older girl to walk out.

“No.”

Awkward silence.

“Oh.”

More awkward silence.

They just stood there. Staring at each other. If you told a stranger these two have been friends since birth, no one would believe you. Mainly because neither of them could look at the other without some train of thought from the previous night.

“Hey—”

“I’m—”

They both speak at the same time.

“You go first.” Jennie says.

Jisoo nods, a little awkwardly and unlike herself. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry about yelling at you this morning.”

Jennie shakes her head, letting out a breath she was holding.

“I acted like a complete frat boy. I should be the one that’s sorry.” Jennie apologizes.

Jisoo nods once, accepting it as it is. Jennie relaxes but the tension in the air doesn’t.

“I really didn’t mean to forget, Jis. I’m really sorry about that.” Jennie says softly, causing Jisoo to meet her eyes again, only to find the younger girl much closer than before.

Not wanting to be anywhere this close to her crush, Jisoo tries to back up, but stumbles onto Solar’s desk. In a swift action, Jennie tries to catch her, but ultimately makes things worse by lessening the space between them as she trips into Jisoo’s body. Jennie’s hand catches the weight by connecting with Solar’s desk and suddenly their faces are inches apart.

Jisoo audible gasps and Jennie’s mouth is open agape. Neither could help the glance down at the other’s lips. Jisoo’s heart is racing and her mind wasn’t any slower. Jennie on the other hand couldn’t compose herself fast enough, instead her mouth speaks without her brain to process the words.

“I really don’t think I could ever forget you Kim Jisoo…” Jennie whispers, drawing a finger slowly up the older girl’s arm. Jisoo could feel her skin crawling in the most delightful way.

It takes one last glance from her eyes to her lips before Jennie closes the distance and connects their lips. Her hand shoots up behind Jisoo’s neck the moment she feels Jisoo kissing her back. Jisoo holds her and pulls her in closer if that’s even possible, while Jennie’s free hand hooks the older girl’s waist securely as she leans her body onto Jisoo’s, who leans into the desk.

Jisoo turns slightly and bites on Jennie’s lower lip, causing the younger girl to let out a moan. Which completely and utterly shuts off all rational decision making thoughts that were telling Jisoo to back away. Instead, it fuels her desire as her tongue enters a fight for dominance with Jennie’s. Neither winning or losing, both yearning for more.

Jisoo never thought Jennie was a weakling, but she didn’t expect the younger to pick her up so easily and to place her on Solar’s desk like she was a paper weight. Jennie finds herself pushing herself between Jisoo’s legs, almost dry humping the older girl, causing her to moan Jennie’s name.

“Fuck, I want you so bad…” Jennie hushes, not able to speak any louder because of the way Jisoo’s moan turns her on beyond imagination.

It’s just two words, but Jennie thinks that’s the best thing she’s ever heard leave Jisoo’s mouth.

“Fuck me.”

** _Lisa_ **

It’s always a long day after work. Especially more so after work at the hospital. Nonetheless, Lisa thrives in it. She enjoys the fast paced life. She loves caring for patients, teaching interns, and learning from attendings. So at the end of her shift, she’s happy to have made new friends in a new environment.

One of those friends being Park Chaeyoung.

Sadly after the lovely tour Chaeyoung gave her, Lisa was paged to scrub in on a long surgery for the rest of the day. Because of that, she’s three hours overtime on her shift, which she normally wouldn’t have minded, but she heard Chaeyoung had left before her surgery ended so there is a sad feeling of the pit of her stomach for missing out on teasing the girl more.

She recalls Chaeyoung running into her OR by accident earlier and smiles at the memory. Lisa’s only known her for a day, but she could tell the girl was ditzy. Adorably so. And during lunch, she recalls wanting to poke those chubby cheeks. The way they filled up made Lisa take out her phone to snap a shot across the tables.

Her mind’s been weird all day. If it wasn’t thinking about surgery, it was thinking about Park Chaeyoung. But not like naked.

Like laughing. And talking.

Crying and watching TV.

Driving and sleeping.

It’s weird.

“Hey.”

Lisa looks over her shoulder to find attractive features and smiling eyes.

“Dr. Bae. Good evening.” Lisa greets as she pulls her coat on, finished with changing out of her scrubs. She closes her locker and turns completely to talk to the Neuro attending, trying her best to forget all thoughts of chipmunk on her mind.

Irene seems in a good mood as she leans on the lockers across the bench from Lisa.

“Is your shift over?” Irene asks innocently, but her eyes are anything but innocent.

Lisa grins, knowing the implications of the attending’s words.

“Is yours?”

Irene nods.

“Well then, I hope you locked the door.” Lisa smiles as she eyes the attending, imagining the things she’s going to do to the older woman.

“Of course.”


	5. Jealousy and maybes

** _Lisa_ **

“You’re late.” Lisa grins as she greets her favorite chipmunk. It’s been a month since she started at the hospital. It’s also been a month since she and Irene started hooking up randomly.

Lisa found her situation with Irene pretty ideal.

Thankfully, Irene wasn’t looking for anything more than a quick fuck. Still, they had to be careful to keep their friends with benefits thing under the tables because not only do nurses spread rumors like wildfires, they wouldn’t be as kind if they knew Lisa was sleeping with Seoul National Hospital’s untouchable queen.

They wouldn’t treat her poorly. But just the idea of Irene or Lisa being taken by someone else would make the nurses go on strike. It’s taboo for those on thrones to live freely. A curse and a blessing at the same time. Like the paparazzi for example.

“I’m am not. It’s Jisoo’s fault!” Chaeyoung glares at the older girl who shrugs her off and undresses. Lisa also strips her civilian wear for blue scrubs. Chaeyoung turning the other way like she always does during this part of their shifts.

“Aniya, it was Jennie’s fault.” Jisoo blames the cat-eyed girl that Lisa has yet to meet.

“Oh how’s that going by the way Jis?” Lisa asks, slipping the bottom part of her scrubs on.

Jisoo blushes but Chaeyoung doesn’t catch it, Lisa does though.

“It’s…active.” Jisoo says, her tone ending the conversation. Her voice wasn’t demanding to end it, but rather telling Lisa not the time nor place to be speaking about this subject.

“What’s active?” Chaeyoung asks, still looking away and she pulls the shirt of her scrubs over her black long sleeve shirt. Lisa thinks she’s cute for it. Lisa thinks she’s cute doing anything really.

On Tuesday, she caught herself watching Chaeyoung just standing. She watched her like she was the most interesting mythical creature she’s ever encountered. Lisa dropped her chart on an intern when Chaeyoung accidentally opened a chip bag improperly, causing its contents to spill out onto the floor. Lisa found it immensely precious before she left her interns to help the struggling mess that is Park Chaeyoung.

“Oh nothing.” Jisoo waves off. The same time Lisa speaks.

“Jisoo’s sex life.”

Chaeyoung’s shock is obvious when she turns and gapes at the idea. “You moved on from Suho??” She asks dumbfounded.

Jisoo groans. “Suho and I weren’t serious.”

“You guys almost got engaged, how is that not serious?” Chaeyoung asks.

“Because I’m gay!” Jisoo says the obvious. “And Suho, last time I checked, doesn’t have a vagina.”

Chaeyoung’s jaw is gone. Lisa picks it up and pats it lovingly like she’s putting a puzzle piece back into place. The loving nature of it doesn’t reach Chaeyoung’s eyes, but the teasing nature does.

“Yah!” Chaeyoung barks at her.

Lisa laughs. “Mianhe, Chaeng-ah. I don’t want to catching flies.”

“No you’re not, you always say that and then you tease me again!” Chaeyoung whines.

“You’re just too cute when you’re embarrassed though, I can’t help myself.” Lisa squeezes her cheeks.

Chaeyoung swats her hand away and Lisa starts tickling the older girl at her sides, causing the older girl to giggle and the younger to laugh adoringly at it.

Lisa couldn’t help but adore the girl’s childlike nature. She thinks it’s so pure and innocent compared to all the sins she’s committed.

Chaeyoung on the other hand still struggles around her. Chaeyoung does better at holding her ground around the Thai girl. She doesn’t blush as easily anymore, but still has a hard time keeping herself from getting flustered. She blames the oppressed gay in her.

Though, it doesn’t stop her from hanging out with Lisa after work. They’ve found a routine with each other. Work, dinner at Lisa’s, bingeing some drama and falling asleep on Lisa’s couch.

Jisoo eyes them suspiciously.

“Are you two sleeping together?”

The locker room goes silent, Lisa’s mouth open slightly open at the idea while Chaeyoung began blushing madly.

“No!”

“Not yet.”

Jisoo crosses her arms, not believing them.

“You two are hiding something.” Jisoo points an accusing finger at them.

“Aniya unnie. You know I don’t keep secrets from you. You’re like my real sister.” Chaeyoung says honestly.

It pangs Jisoo’s heart at the girl’s honesty, making her feel horrible for keeping her and Jennie’s relationship from the younger.

“Y-yeah. Right. Well you two seem very chummy together is all.” Jisoo concludes.

Lisa nods. “I like Chaeng. She’s very cute.”

Oh Chaeyoung, maybe one day you won’t blush at these things. Not today.

“Yah, you say that like I’m some animal in a documentary on the wild life channel.” Chaeyoung blushes.

Lisa smirks to herself. “I do enjoy watching you.” She says to herself, loud enough for them to hear.

Chaeyoung smacks her arm, telling her to knock it off.

Little did they know about their unnie’s eyes watching them closely. They definitely miss the way her lips curl up at budding love story playing out before her eyes.

** _Jennie _ **

It’s been a month since Jisoo and her started whatever this is.

Not one night in the past few days did she sleep alone. She spent all of them in Jisoo’s bed. And it’s the best feeling she’s ever had. Like being on top of the world.

Well she is because she’s on top of Jisoo. Worshipping every inch of perfection and marking her best friend with the tenderness of a lover. It’s doing wonders on her mood these days.

Even her interns have caught on to how happy she’s been. Jennie Kim went from being the resident ice princess to Dr. Gummy Smiles.

Although there is this one grey area that erases her gummy smile and replaces it with a frown.

They haven’t had the talk yet.

The _‘what are we’_ talk.

All of their sexual interactions have been in the heat of the moment.

If Jennie’s learned anything from this past month, it’s that this fluffy feeling of uneasiness and endless pools of joy that she feels every time she’s with Jisoo or thinks of the older—is love.

Jennie Kim is in love.

“I’m in love…” Jennie whispers, a smile growing wider and wider as she realizes the profound complexity of her feelings for Jisoo are as simple as 4 letters. Love. Love. Love.

If anyone saw her right now, they’d probably say she’s crazy for smiling like a fool at her dead patient’s chart. Thus causing the nurses to gossip about it. It’s nothing new for the resident though so it doesn’t even reach her thoughts.

What does catch her attention is Jisoo’s name.

“Did you see Jisoo with McDreamy earlier?”

“You mean Lisa?”

“Yeah! I hear they’re secretly dating!”

“I saw them making out in the on-call room during lunch yesterday.”

“I saw them too!”

Jennie knows better than to believe in the nurses’ gossip, but she can’t help the way her hand clenches into a fist at the thought of Jisoo kissing somebody else. Was she just a toy to her?

“Ah but I heard from Miyo that McDreamy was seen hanging out with Church girl Park last weekend, and they even eat lunch together.”

“That devil—two hot residents at once?”

“I'm team Lisoo. They totally seem like they could work inside and oustside the bed sheets. The Church girl’s too vanilla for a woman like Manoban.”

“But then—”

The nurse is cut off by the sound of Jennie slamming a clipboard onto the nurses’ counter. Effectively breaking the board in half. One of them even lets out a scream of surprise as they all look up to find a glaring and seething Jennie Kim.

“Get back to work.” Jennie’s words are pooled in venom and bite as she glares harshly at them. They scurry off and Jennie is left still seething.

She couldn’t believe this entire time, Jisoo’s been playing her. Jennie wasn’t special. She’s just some mark on Jisoo’s bedpost.

As her thoughts got darker by the second, nothing draws her attention until she hears the clatter of a familiar laugh approaching her direction.

“And then the chips fell everywhere! She looked so sad about wasting food—it was so cute unnie!”

“Yah, Lalisa, stop giving her a hard time.” Jisoo laughs along with who Jennie assumes is Lisa Manoban.

The older girl even throws an arm around the taller girl’s shoulders, pulling her down to ruffle her hair playfully. Jennie hates every second of it.

Rumors are rumors, but Jennie’s heard enough of them to know Lisa isn’t a good person. Nor are her intentions with her Jisoo.

Lisa Manoban looks like she’s the kind to take you on the best adventure of your life and leave you the next day high and dry without a care in the world for your feelings.

Jennie’s eyes glare at her like she’s from the north side of the border and what she does next surprises everyone.

Jisoo’s eyes lighting up at the sight of her and Lisa’s widening in complete surprise when Jennie pushes her backwards, effectively causing the younger to land on her bottom.

“Get the fuck away from her.” Jennie bares her teeth, the vein on her neck exposing itself, her stance wide and protective over Jisoo.

“What the hell are you doing?? Lisa are you okay?” Jisoo moves to help the younger girl, but Jennie bars her off with her arm, not breaking her glaring eye contact on the new resident.

“What the hell man?” Lisa says, grimacing as she sits up.

“You what the hell!” Jennie shouts, making bystanders pay more attention to them.

Lisa stands up and Jennie hates the way she’s taller than her, looking down on her.

“Do I even know you?” Lisa growls, annoyed about the girl’s completely uncalled for actions.

Lisa’s glare is just as unwavering as Jennie’s and it makes her want to punch the Thailander.

“Jennie back off.” Jisoo’s hand pulls her back into a safer zone away from reckless actions. Her glare on Lisa doesn’t let up and Lisa’s own stare doesn’t forgive lightly.

Jennie ignores the gossiping voices around them or bystanders watching like this is better than prime time television.

"Oh so you're _Jennie_." Lisa's eye slits crinkle at the seething doctor's name with a strong distaste in her mouth.

Lisa wasn't exactly a fan of Jennie's. In the past month, Lisa has dealt with Jisoo complaining non-stop about the oblivious best friend of hers. She didn't like how Jennie couldn't grow up and commit from the complaints she's heard about the girl. It didn't help that Jennie kicked out Chaeyoung one night in order to keep their secret. Chaeyoung started sleeping at Lisa's more often because of that and the poor girl dind't know her two best friends were hooking up the entire time. Not that she's complaining about the company, but Lisa likes to think that Chaeyoung is there for her--not because she doesn't have a place to crash.

Jennie pushes Jisoo’s hold off easily and replaces the grip with her hand in Jisoo’s, walking them to close some of the distance between her and the younger doctor. Glare to glare, neither backed off.

“Stay the fuck away from her.” Jennie’s eyes narrow as she leaves them glaring into Lisa’s for an extra long second before shoving past the younger doctor with Jisoo in tow.

Jennie’s seeing red as she guides them to wherever. It isn’t until they’re alone in a stairway that Jisoo rebels and disconnects the younger Kim’s grip on her hand, causing Jennie to turn to face her.

“Yah!” Jisoo shouts, her voice bouncing differently off the stairway’s walls. “What the hell was that about?”

Jennie bites her lip, nothing is coming to her mind other than the feeling of betrayal and hurt at the thought of Jisoo with someone else while she was playing Jennie.

“Why did you push her like that? What’s wrong with you?” Jisoo questions continue.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?!” Jennie redirects. “I can’t believe this entire time I was such a fool!”

“What do you mean, what are you saying?” Jisoo obviously not catching on to whatever it is that’s in Jennie’s mind.

Jisoo is shock to find herself on the end of Jennie’s famous glare.

“Are you sleeping with somebody else?” Jennie asks, completely determined to face her fears. A wise woman once told her not knowing is worse than failure.

Jisoo’s face is unwavering, but her emotions are clear through the unwavering softness in her eyes.

“Are you jealous?”

Jisoo almost laughs. Almost. If it weren’t for how serious Jennie looked right now or the way Jennie cutely clenches her fist as she tries her best not to cry. Her Jenduek is just one big baby she thinks to herself. One big jealous baby.

“Jisoo what are we?” Jennie asks and it stops everything. Silence is suddenly louder than words.

Jisoo is taken back by the sudden question. The hurt in Jennie’s eyes makes all traces of anger disappear in the older girl.

“Jennie what’s this about?” Jisoo approaches her, but she backs away, the action makes Jisoo’s heart break a little.

“Answer me. What. Are. We.” Jennie demands.

Jisoo hesitates.

And Jennie sees it.

She couldn’t hide the hurt in her expression or the tears falling so she turns away from the older girl.

“No.” Jisoo says. It would’ve broken her heart even more if she didn’t continue with what she says next. “No, I’m not sleep with anyone. I’m not seeing anyone else. I don’t want anyone else. I want you Jendeuk.” Jisoo’s arms wrap around the crying girl’s waist and pulls her in safely from behind.

They stood like that for a little until Jennie’s tears stopped falling.

“I don’t know what we are, mianhe.” Jisoo apologizes like she’s sorry she couldn’t confess earlier. “But I know my feelings are more than just friends for you Jennie Kim and I know you’re the only one I see.”

She rests her chin on Jennie’s shaking shoulder and it seems to do the trick, relaxing the younger girl into her hold.

“I know I want you to be mine.”

** _Chaeyoung_ **

Chaeyoung roams the halls with steady feet as she carries a load of heavy binders to the nurses’ station. Her arms barely managing to grasp it all, but she pushes through a bit more. Her mind wanders to a scene from earlier this morning in the locker room.

She never found herself admiring physiques before Lalisa Manoban walked into her life. Is it bad she’s wishing those toned arms would sweep her off her feet right now?

Probably because reality isn’t fantasy, but at least it can try to be.

A little more than half the stack of binders is taken off her load and she feels her arms getting lighter from the sudden action. She looks over to find the hospital’s resident charmer smiling at her.

“Need saving? Don’t worry, your hero is here.” Lisa grins cheekily, walking beside her.

Chaeyoung pats herself on the back when she doesn’t elicit a blush and rolls her eyes instead.

“My hero.” Chaeyoung says sarcastically.

“So how was your day Dr. Alvin?” Lisa asks, calling her the name of a famous squeaky chipmunk.

Chaeyoung pushes her lightly with her shoulder.

“Horrible now that you’re here.”

Lisa feigns hurt and it makes Chaeyoung laugh at her antics.

“Most women usually tell me I’m the best part of their days.”

Chaeyoung’s smile twists at that thought.

Lisa continues. “But you’re not most women, are you Park Chaeyoung?”

The way she says her name makes Chaeyoung’s skin crawl with enlightenment, like it belongs on her lips. She especially likes the way Lisa reacts when Chaeyoung turns the tables on her.

“Neither are you, Lalisa.” Chaeyoung smirks as she places the binders on top of Lisa’s stack and walks ahead.

Lisa is dumbfound, her brain kickstarts and her feet catch her up to Chaeyoung.

“Yah, don’t make me carry them all.” Lisa complains.

Chaeyoung grins teasingly. “Aren’t you supposed to be my hero?”

“Heroes need help time to time you know. Take three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“One.”

“Chaeyoung this doesn’t seem fair that I have eight and you have none.” Lisa whines.

“One.” Chaeyoung says. “And,” she pauses to grab the one binder, “your apple.” She finishes as she talks the apple out of Lisa’s coat pocket.

“Hey! That’s my dinner.”

Chaeyoung bites into it, finding it to be a little warm. Probably from hanging in Lisa’s coat all day. It makes her frown.

“Is this all you’re having for dinner?”

Lisa looks away.

“Yah Lalisa, answer me.”

“Well technically no since you’re eating it right now.” Lisa admits.

Chaeyoung frowns. “You need to eat more. No wonder you’re so skinny.”

“Lives need saving Chong-ah. I didn’t have time for lunch and by the time I get home, I’m too tired to make anything. Besides, I end up burning everything I make so what’s the point.”

Chaeyoung stops her in front of the nurses’ station and picks up all the binders from her hold.

“We,” Chaeyoung says as she picks them up and places them on the counter, “are going to dinner right now.”

Lisa stands there wide-eyed and in disbelief before composing herself and pumping her fist in the air.

“Date night! Yes!!” Lisa cheers. “C’mon let’s take the elevator before the rush starts.” She pulls Chaeyoung along with her childlike excitement.

It brings a smile to Chaeyoung’s lips.

Not many people at the hospital know about Lisa’s rather wholesome nature. The girl screams badass and very every dark twisted dream wrapped into one lovely package via Lalisa Manoban, but Chaeyoung’s has the pleasure of learning about the childlike Manoban behind the bad girl persona.

She knows Lisa likes cartoons. No, likes is wrong—she absolutely loves cartoons and animations.

Lisa likes to draw, but she’s not the best at it.

She loves to cook food for others, but she’s horrible at it.

She’ll let Chaeyoung take the cushiony couch while she takes the cold hardwood floor.

She cries when anything remotely emotionally heartbreaking happens in a show.

She’s never afraid to be herself around her and she’s always treating her like she’s the only person in the room.

It spoils her to think that Lisa treats her specially.

Maybe she does. Maybe the longing look in Lisa’s eyes is something that’s reserved just for her.

Maybe she likes her. Maybe Chaeyoung likes her back.

Maybe they can work.

It’s a thought for another time.

Because the moment the elevator closes, she slams the emergency button in, stopping all motion.

She ignores the look of confusion on Lisa’s face as she moves in.

“Chae—”

Chaeyoung kisses her.


	6. Do you trust me?

** Chapter 6: Do you trust me? **

** _Jisoo and Jennie_ **

Jennie gulps. Everything she’s hearing is too good to be true.

Jisoo can’t offer her the world like this by surprise. This is the kind of shit that causes cardiac arrest Jennie thinks.

“Jendeuk?” Jisoo’s voice brings her back. It’s light with caution to not make the younger burst out of her arms, and heavy with emotions to let Jennie know how much she means every word in the next sentence.

“Be mine?”

Who knew at the end of the day, Kim Jisoo would be the one to ask her out. It’s weird because Jennie knows the past month has been a ride with the older girl, but she always imagined herself popping the question. _Questions_.

She imagined herself leading them through the dark. Pulling Jisoo with her as they explore the depths of their world together. Jennie thought she was going to be the one to swallow her pride and give everything to the other girl, but why is the not the case right now?

Why is she crying? Is it because she didn’t get her perfect story, but instead she’s being given the greatest plot twist of the century. What if her perfect story could barely imagine Kim Jisoo saying yes when she begs her to be hers and now that reality is asking her to be Jisoo’s—she might as well be asked to be sent to heaven on a first class flight.

“M-mianhe—just ignore what I said—” Jisoo apologizes, pulling her arms away thinking Jennie is crying for some other bizarre idea that she doesn’t reciprocate Jisoo’s feelings.

Jennie stops her, turning to pull the older girl into a rough kiss. Jisoo is shocked at first, but when she kisses her back it’s like suddenly she could hear the orchestra of emotions playing within her. Like she’s had it on mute her entire life and now that Jennie is kissing her with so much love, it’s like she’s seeing in color for the first time ever.

The kiss is gentle at the end but it’s short nonetheless when Jennie pulls away.

“I hate you.” Jennie blurts, her eyes brimming with tears but her shoulders tight as she holds them down. It draws a hurt expression from Jisoo’s eyes, but Jennie cups her face to assure her she doesn’t mean that.

“I hate you because I love you so much and I wanted to ask you to be mine, but you beat me to it.” Jennie says.

Jisoo hits her arm, letting out a sigh and resting her head on Jennie’s shoulder.

“Yah, don’t mess with me like that.” Jisoo muffles into the warmth of her neck.

“You don’t have to say it back, but I want you to know I love you Kim Jisoo. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize I love you.” Jennie hugs her tighter.

Jisoo just laughs, wrapping her arms around Jennie’s waist like Jennie’s around her neck.

They stood like this for a long time. There’s no music playing, but Jisoo couldn’t help the giddy butterflies controlling the sway in her feet as she moved herself and Jennie side to side as Jennie started to laugh along with her.

“I love you too Jendeuk.” Jisoo whispers into the younger’s neck, her eyes closed as she lays the softest kiss—as if a promise is written with it—onto her neck.

** _Chaeyoung and Lisa_ **

Chaeyoung kisses her.

It completely catches Lisa by surprise as she stumbles back a bit before catching the older girl in her arms. Lisa kisses back the second she realizes what was happening, her hand cupping the cool of Chaeyoung’s cheek while her other kept a safe grip on the girl’s waist.

Chaeyoung’s never kissed anyone. Chaeyoung told her, but Lisa couldn’t tell. It causes Lisa to grin into the kiss as she feels honored to be Chaeyoung’s first. Maybe that’ why she lets Chaeyoung walk over her in dominance.

Chaeyoung shoves her against the back of the elevator and deepens their kiss, her not so innocent hands gripping the back of Lisa’s neck as she messily fumbles into Lisa’s warmth. Lisa’s there to make she doesn’t fall though, managing to catch her in the movement and not disconnecting their lips for any reason.

Lisa has never felt more turned on in her entire life.

She’s used to being the one in control. She would never let anyone in the past kiss her like this so she wonders why Chaeyoung could do this for hours straight and Lisa wouldn’t say a word of arrest. And as much as she’d love to let Chaeyoung control their first kiss, Lisa wants to show her exactly who she’s dealing with.

Lisa retaliates. Flipping them, pushing Chaeyoung onto the back wall just as hard as she pushed Lisa, but her kiss is much more fierce. She bites the sweet girl’s bottom lip and it elicits the most angelic moan she’s ever heard in her life, it only gets better when her tongue slides into the girl’s mouth and they continue their battle for dominance.

If Chaeyoung was anyone else, Lisa would’ve been much more aggressive, but she’s Chaeyoung she thinks. She turns into a complete puddle around her. Lisa likes this new feeling.

Chaeyoung pulls away, thirsty for air as she pants for it, her breath pooling into the Lisa’s nape. It takes everything for her not to moan at the action.

“Are you sure you’ve never kissed anyone?” Lisa jokes, not as out of breath as Chaeyoung, but not as stable as she’d like to be.

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen.

“Oh my gosh—Lisa I’m so sorry!” Chaeyoung jumps away from the younger girl like she just committed a crime. She accidentally hits emergency button and the elevator begins to move again but neither of the two notice the shift.

Lisa smirks, moving in on her like prey.

“Don’t be.” Lisa whispers just an inch away from her lips as she closes the gap between their lips. Her kiss makes Chaeyoung’s head light. It’s like how she felt when she drank champagne for the first time ever. Both girls are so enamored with each other that neither noticed the elevator doors opening to find two other doctors standing there, agape.

“Are you fucking serious?”

That’s the last thing Lisa hears before she’s tackled away from Chaeyoung’s embrace.

** _Jennie_ **

“Jennie!”

“Lisa!”

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

“Get the fuck off me!”

All 4 girls shouted as Jennie tackled Lisa into the floor of the elevator, Lisa pushing Jennie off of her but she comes back as she grabs hold of Lisa’s coat lapels and shoves her back down. Lisa bucks her hips and it causes Jennie to shoot up slightly, giving the younger a change to flip their positions. When Lisa raises a fist, Chaeyoung intervenes, pulling her back.

“No Lisa! Don’t hit her!” Chaeyoung pulls.

“Jennie what the hell is wrong with you?!” Jisoo shouts, pulling Jennie away as Lisa is dragged by Chaeyoung.

Jennie points her reddening hand furiously at Lisa.

“She’s what’s wrong!!” Jennie shouts. “She’s been playing the two of you this entire time. She’s just using you guys! I’m not going to stand around and watch some stranger manipulate you Jis! She just stole Chaeng’s first kiss, are you seriously just going to stand there and pretend that’s okay?”

“What are you talking about? Lisa’s not playing us.” Jisoo defends the Thailander.

“Do you seriously think Chaeng would kiss someone she’s only known for a month?!”

Chaeyoung pulls Lisa up from the floor, worried eyes full of concern for her.

No one has to jump to Lisa’s back. She doesn’t expect anyone to. That’s just how her life has been. No matter how hard she falls, no one is ever there to catch her.

Lisa pushes Jennie out of the elevator, roughly so as the older girl nearly falls into the nurse’s station right outside it. Lisa’s furious that the same girl has gotten the jump on her twice now. She grew up in hell compared to the other 3 girls, so she knows the second she fights back—it’s over for a priss like Jennie.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?”

They all stop and look over to find Irene glaring at all of them.

“Get back to work!” Irene shouts at the bystanders watching their fight.

“Chaeyoung tell me what happened.”

Chaeyoung gulps, afraid of the neuro attending’s wrath.

“I honestly don’t really know.” Chaeyoung says, blushing when she remembers the kiss that started it all.

“Jisoo?”

Jisoo looks at the other girls before speaking. “My dumbass girlfriend attacked Lisa because she thinks she’s playing me and Chaeng.”

“Your girlfriend?!” Chaeyoung’s eyes widen.

“Your what?” Irene looks between the two of them.

“Why the hell would I play either of them?” Lisa directs her glare to Jennie.

“Because the nurses saw you making out with Jisoo!” Jennie shouts, her anger still very present.

“I—what? I’ve never kissed Jisoo.” Lisa denies the allegations completely. It’s true, she’s never kissed her.

“Nurses gossip, but they sure as hell don’t make shit up. So what’s your game plan? Couldn’t get enough with Jisoo so now you’re after an innocent girl like Chaeyoung? You’re pathetic.” Jennie growls.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. I never slept with Jisoo or even kissed her! She’s like my bro.” Lisa gags at the idea.

“Then who the hell were you kissing in the on-call room during lunch yesterday?!” Jennie gets into her face.

“That was me.”

2 shocked girls, 1 hurt and 1 grimacing as they all turn to look at the voice disputing the matter.

Irene clears her throat. “That was me. Lalisa and I were…on our lunch break.”

“Oh my god that is disgusting unnie!” Jisoo gags.

Lisa looks at Chaeyoung to find sad brown eyes, hurt and brimming with tears.

“Chae—it’s not what you think.” Lisa says, her hand moves to reassure the girl, but Chaeyoung rips hers away, quickly turning away from the situation and leaving it entirely. Lisa glares at Jennie before she chases after the food loving girl. “Fuck you.”

Jennie glares as she leaves.

“Can you guys believe her?” Jennie groans in frustration.

“Jennie you’re such a bitch.” Jisoo says annoyed.

“She’s playing with Chaeng! The evidence is right here!” Jennie points to Irene.

Irene sighs. “Lisa and I ended things yesterday. She said she liked someone so she couldn’t continue our…friendship…anymore.” She says, feeling more awkward talking about her sex life with her younger sister and her girlfriend.

“Unnie I can’t believe you slept with my friend and didn’t tell me!” Jisoo hits her sister.

“You’re sleeping with Jennie and you didn’t tell me.” Irene throws back.

Jisoo gives up that fight. Jennie rubs her on the back, but Jisoo pulls away.

“Jis?” Jennie says, hurt.

“No. I’m not talking to you until you apologize to Lisa.” Jisoo says, storming off.

And then there were 2. Well until a third person walks in and steals the show.

“Excuse me? Can you show me where the cardio wing is, I’m the new attending.”

Irene’s jaw drops at the sight of the new attending. A very, very rare sight. In fact, this is the only time her jaw has ever unhinged.

She clears her throat.

“Of course, right this way. I’m Irene Bae-Kim, neuro attending. Just Irene is fine.” Irene smiles like nothing just happened.

The new attending smiles warmly, not noticing the neurosurgeon’s interest.

“Dr. Kang. You can call me Seulgi.”

Jennie rolls her eyes. She’s got way more problems than dealing with a third party couple.

First is figuring out how to unpiss her girlfriend of 30 minutes off and at the same time not apologize to the younger resident.

** _Chaeyoung and Lisa_ **

Chaeyoung runs into an on-call room to get away from Lisa. She doesn’t succeed because Lisa finds her anyways.

“Chaeng, why are you running from me?” Lisa pants lightly from chasing her.

“Were you sleeping with Irene unnie?” Chaeyoung asks bitterly.

Lisa gulps and nods. Chaeyoung couldn’t help the hurt that fills her eyes.

“But we decided to stop. I wanted to stop because...” Lisa trails off, not able to tell Chaeyoung the real reason. “She’s my boss?” Lisa asks more than she says. Chaeyoung eyes her suspiciously and Lisa sighs, knowing she’s not going to get around lying to Chaeyoung. “I just realized there’s something more important than sleeping with my boss.”

There’s a brief silence as they just stare at each other. Lisa’s eyes pleading Chaeyoung’s for forgiveness for whatever sin she’s not committed but is being charged for.

“Are you mad at me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Did you mean it?”

“I don’t know!”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I—don’t…” Chaeyoung’s voice trails off.

Lisa asks again.

“Can I kiss you?”

Chaeyoung ponders why did she run? It’s not like she and Lisa are or were together. Why did she kiss Lisa? Did she mean it? Why isn’t she kissing Lisa.

“Lock the door.” Chaeyoung says.

Lisa locks it on command. When she turns around to find Chaeyoung, she finds her being assaulted in the most desirable ways as Chaeyoung grips the back of her neck and connects their mouths. It’s strong and passionate like the first time they kissed. Lisa’s responses are full of affection and manners she’s never used to kiss anyone before. She’s careful with Chaeyoung, but free with herself. She’d gladly turn all control over to the older girl.

Lisa couldn’t help the gasp that comes out like a moan when Chaeyoung bites her lip and inserts her tongue like Lisa did earlier on the elevator. Chaeyoung always pegged herself a quick learner. When she pulls Lisa’s coat and shirt off, dropping it to the ground, she blushes furiously and loses some composure at the sight of Lisa’s bra cladded torso.

Lisa smirks and reconnects their lips, her hands dragging the hem of Chaeyoung’s own scrubs over her head and tossing it side. Lisa leads them to an empty bed and gentle lays Chaeyoung down as she rips her scrub pants off, and then straddling her as she makes sure to never let their lips feel distance.

Chaeyoung moans get Lisa riled up as she elicits a moan of her own when Chaeyoung gasps for air as Lisa sucks on the girl’s pulse point, leaving a red mark in her wake.

“Lisa…I want you.” Chaeyoung moans. It causes almost all rational thought to frizzle in the younger’s brain.

“Chaeng…are you sure you want to do this?” Lisa asks, her eyes searching Chaeyoung’s for any signs of hesitation.

She finds none.

“I want you to fuck me Lalisa Manoban.”

Lisa doesn’t need a sign more clear than that so her smile widens as she reconnects their lips for another battle of dominance. Their chests heaving against each other’s in passion as Lisa unclips Chaeyoung’s bra in one swift motion. A hand on Chaeyoung’s hip and the other caressing the virgin’s breasts.

Chaeyoung moans her name and Lisa leaves a trail of kisses from her jaw down to her chest before taking the angelic girl’s left nub into her mouth and sucking on it. Chaeyoung’s moans get louder and thankfully the walls are thick since the doctors rarely get to sleep, the hospital made sure they could at least sleep in peace.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful Chaeyoung-ah.” Lisa whispers as she trails more kisses lower and lower.

When she kisses the inside of Chaeyoung’s thighs, Chaeyoung feels her body’s sensitivity sky rocketing.

Lisa touches her core to see how much damage she’s done so far and finds the girl’s panties completely soaked. It turns her on even more if that’s even possible.

“You’re so wet baby.” Lisa says, sliding the beautiful girl’s underwear down her legs, and tossing it aside.

“Fuck, Lisa please.” Chaeyoung begs as Lisa’s breath trails teasingly over her core, the younger leaving kisses on the inside of her thighs.

“Tell me what you want it.” Lisa grins, she likes playing with her food.

Chaeyoung could barely think with how Lisa’s leaving kisses on her legs.

“I want it. Fuck, Lisa I want you.”

“Easy Chaeng, it’s your first time.”

“Lisa can you just—"

Chaeyoung moans loudly, her back arching in reaction when Lisa’s thumb flicks her clit harshly in one swift motion. Just one.

“Ah uh ah, I’m the boss right now Chae.” Lisa smirks. “Do you trust me?”

It’s a not a complicated question, Chaeyoung doesn’t even hesitate.

“I do.”

“How badly do you want me?”

Lisa shouldn’t be teasing the girl this much for her first time, but she really couldn’t help herself. Chaeyoung did things to her that made her think without ration. A naked Chaeyoung makes her do everything but so.

“Lisa…please fuck me. Baby, please…”

Lisa smiles and loves the high note that escapes Chaeyoung’s lips when she inserts a finger delicately into the no longer virgin girl.

“Ah fuck!” Chaeyoung cries, her back arching when Lisa pushes her finger in deeper.

“You’re so beautiful Park Chaeyoung.” Lisa whispers before she flicks her tongue on Chaeyoung’s clit, again and again. When she feels Chaeyoung’s walls getting comfortable with her finger, she inserts another, gaining a moan of pleasure and pain from the older girl. Lisa is careful not to hurt her and Chaeyoung thinks she’s to careful.

“Lisa—I need you to fuck me harder and faster. Like—now!” Chaeyoung cries, her hands holding Lisa’s head down on her pussy.

Lisa turns on her drive mode and delivers. She takes Chaeyoung’s sensitive clit into her mouth and sucks the bundle of nerves, adding flicks with her tongue here and there. Her two fingers pump faster and harder in and out of Chaeyoung.

“Fuck, yes!”

Lisa curls her fingers, finding Chaeyoung’s g-spot easily, thrusting her curled fingers into it, hitting it ever time with a roughness that causes Chaeyoung’s eyes to roll in delight.

The air gets heavier around Chaeyoung when she feels her body arching in release. Relinquishing itself to Lisa’s control completely and utterly over to the younger. Lisa lets her ride out her high as she licks up the spilling liquids from the angelic girl’s orgasm. When she pulls out her two fingers, Lisa licks them with a smile as she moves to reconnect their lips.

“I love how you taste.” Lisa murmurs into their kiss, placing herself between Chaeyoung’s still sensitive area. The kiss is the most gentle out of all of their kisses. Lisa is so careful with her that it makes Chaeyoung’s heart flutter. At the same time, she’s not treating her like a child who’ll break any moment. She treats Chaeyoung’s body like she’s worshipping it and she’s grateful to even be allowed to do so for the rest of the night.

Little did she know that Chaeyoung’s libido would later rival her own. Lady in the streets, freak in the sheets they say.


	7. The calm before the storm

** Chapter 7: The calm before the storm **

** _Jisoo and Jennie_ **

“I said I was sorry!”

“It’s not me you should be apologizing to!” Jisoo shouted back at her girlfriend.

Barely a week into their relationship and they were already fighting.

“I don’t get why you’re so hell bent on me apologizing to that poor excuse for a doctor.” Jennie huffed.

Jisoo glared at her. “Because she’s my friend.”

“You’ve only known her for like a month.” Jennie rolled her eyes. “We’ve been friends forever.”

“That doesn’t mean you should treat her like crap just because you heard some rumors about us!” Jisoo felt her blood boiling. “Not just with her, you get jealous so easily—I can’t even breathe around anyone without you glaring at them.”

“I’m your girlfriend, of course I’m going be jealous if you’re throwing yourself all over Manoban like she’s better than discount chicken!”

Jisoo scoffed. “Are you seriously whining about last night? I told you, I was tired so she carried me to an on-call room!”

“You guys were in there for hours, how can I believe nothing happened?” Jennie lowered her gaze.

“You seriously think I’d cheat on you Jennie Kim?”

It hurt Jisoo to think that her girlfriend didn’t trust her. Jennie immediately realized she had fucked up when Jisoo’s anger vanished and left was hurt.

“Jis I didn’t mean it like that—I”

“I need a break.” Jisoo said, leaving the on call room before Jennie could utter another word.

Jennie cursed and kicked the bed frame, subsequentially hurting her foot in the process.

“Fuck!” Jennie cried. “Why did I do that?”

She’s not really sure if she talking about the kick. Why did she say that? She trusts Jisoo completely. She just didn’t trust Lisa.

The past week has been very strained at their apartment. Jennie didn’t like it.

Jisoo was mad at her for picking a fight with Lisa. Chaeyoung was being weird. Which is normal, but she was being weirder than normal. Jennie’s pretty sure she’s hiding something from them, but she hasn’t had the time to ask the girl what’s in her closet because she’s too busy dealing with a moody Kim Jisoo. It doesn’t help that she has a hot temper herself.

Jennie sighed, rubbing her foot. It’ll probably need an ice pack, but nothing’s broken she confirmed. Maybe her heart is. What does a break even mean?

The thought of losing Jisoo over something like this made Jennie wake up from her rage. She needed to get over this. Maybe she was being a bit overdramatic and protective for no reason or maybe Lisa really is using her friends. All she knew is, she needs ice for her foot and to get Jisoo to forgive her. The only way to do that is to apologize to the younger doctor sporting her infamous bangs.

** _Chaeyoung_ **

A week ago they had sex for the first time. Also to rephrase that: Chaeyoung lost her virginity a week ago.

You’d think a church going, straight-laced girl like Park Chaeyoung would be crying and dwelling over how she lost it on a Friday night in a hospital on-call room, with a _girl_ who’s been running miles in her mind ever since the day they met.

But the truth is—she’s over the fucking moon.

Park Chaeyoung has made a few life changing conclusions.

  1. She’s not bi. She’s gay.
  2. She’s in love with Lalisa Manoban.
  3. Sex is fucking amazing.
  4. In relation to #3, sex with Lalisa Manoban is fucking amazing.

“Fuck!” Chaeyoung moaned as she felt her senses overriding as Lisa brings her over her fourth orgasm. Lisa smirked as the church-goer cursed. She doesn't know why but she loved the way she could make Chaeyoung break out of her shell. 

As she came down from her high, Lisa hugged her from behind and planted soft kisses on her neck. They were lying in Lisa’s bed, her apartment finally fully furnished and there’s even cute decorations that serve double as a container for snacks. Lisa loves her snacks.

Chaeyoung found herself smiling into Lisa’s warmth, she liked the way Lisa’s kisses tickled her skin. As much as she wanted to turn over and continue their love making—she needed to go.

“I have to go.” Chaeyoung said, pulling away from the younger girl, finding her clothes and throwing them on quickly.

Lisa frowned, she didn’t want her to go. Still, she couldn’t exactly ask Chaeyoung to stay either.

“Okay.” Lisa said.

Chaeyoung looked at her one last time before leaving the younger’s loft. Lisa was looking back at her, her eyes almost telling Chaeyoung to come back, to lay down, to fall asleep and stay until the morning.

But she left.

Chaeyoung is gay, she’s in love with Lisa, and the sex is amazing. So why doesn’t she stay?

Well it’s mostly her fault. She’s the one that asked Lisa to stay friends.

_1 week ago_

_Chaeyoung couldn’t help but trace the soft lines of Lisa’s abs as she played big spoon to the younger girl. They laid in silence for the past hour, neither wanting to speak up from their bubbles. The inevitable questions on each of their minds. _

_What just happened?_  
What are they?  
Can they stay like this?  
Will she say yes?

_“Chae—”_

_“Lili—”_

_They spoke at the same time, both stopping at the other’s voice._

_Lisa turns to face her, her face centimeters away from Chaeyoung’s. _

_“You go first.” Lisa said. _

_Chaeyoung gulped. Partially because she’s worried about what Lisa is thinking. _

_Lalisa Manoban is a player. She only sleeps around. She doesn’t do relationships. Chaeyoung kept telling herself these things. She kept telling herself that Lisa isn’t hers and she would never settle for a girl like Chaeyoung. So in true awkward Park Chaeyoung fashion, she blurted her stupidity out. It’s the complete opposite of what she truly desires. _

_“Let’s stay friends.” Chaeyoung blurted. _

_She watched Lisa’s face for all reactions and she found the younger’s eyes frowning so slightly, she’s positive she imagined it. _

_“Can we stay friends?” Chaeyoung asked again._

_Lisa had a lump in her throat. She didn’t want to be friends. She wanted to be so much more. _

_“Y-yeah.” Lisa stuttered through her weak voice. _

_Chaeyoung probably should’ve hugged her while they were still completely naked, but she did. She felt relieved that she still had Lisa in her life, but afraid to let go of the girl because she’ll leave her the moment she does. _

_“Chaeng…” Lisa croaked feeling suffocated by Chaeyoung’s crushing embrace. _

_“Ah—mianhe!” Chaeyoung pulled away, blushing from the contact. _

_Lisa grinned, find the girl as adorable as always._

_After a moment of staring at each other, Chaeyoung spoke up._

_“What did you want to say?” She said as she trailed fingers along Lisa’s jawline. _

_Friends probably shouldn’t touch each other like this, Chaeyoung thought. _

_“Nothing important.” Lisa shook her question off as she reached up for Chaeyoung’s trailing fingers. Chaeyoung looked at her skeptically, not believing her. _

_“Really?” She asked, feeling Lisa’s hand tangling her fingers with hers._

_Lisa nodded. “But you know. If you wanna be friends, maybe you shouldn’t touch me like that.” She said in a low voice._

_Chaeyoung gulped at Lisa’s low voice. Lisa took her hand and lowered it, moving it down her body as she smirked at the older girl._

_“Because when you touch me like that…” Lisa whispered, glancing at her lips, “I don’t want to be **just** friends.”_

_Chaeyoung moaned immediately at the kiss Lisa gives her, she kissed her back the moment she felt Lisa turning them over, Chaeyoung on her back. Their bodies moved gentle and slow with affection but rest of the night happened so quickly like Chaeyoung couldn’t think of the consequences but instead to just allow herself this piece of heaven._

(end of flashback)

And since that night, Chaeyoung found herself naked every time the two of them were alone. Yes even in the elevator. Don’t worry, there’s no cameras. Thank HIPPA for patient privacy on that one.

“Hey, what’re you doing here?”

“I live here?” Chaeyoung replied, giving Jennie a double take. The older girl looked like she’d been sitting outside their apartment for a while.

“Have you been crying?” Chaeyoung asked, looking downwards at the older girl’s crouched form. Tear stains on her sleeves.

Jennie stood up from her crouched position, she looked like she felt, a complete mess.

“Jisoo wants a break.” Her voice cracked at the last word as tears started to fall, almost not believing the situation herself.

Jennie was the one that opened up to Chaeyoung about their relationship. Jisoo doesn’t exactly talk to Chaeyoung about her problems because Jisoo never did talk to Chaeyoung about them. She’s always been a big sister to her so Jisoo probably felt that she had to keep things to herself.

Jennie on the other hand was mad at Chaeyoung for kissing Lisa in the elevator last week, but she ultimately couldn’t stay mad at the sweet doctor for very long. It’s one of the reasons why she explained her and Jisoo’s relationship to the younger girl. Still, Chaeyoung hadn’t told her about her and Lisa’s sleeping arrangements the past week. That was a can of worms for another day.

“It’ll be alright unnie.” Chaeyoung hugged her. Jennie’s quiet sobs made wet spots on her shoulder, but she didn’t mind.

“I can’t lose her. I just got her Chae.” Jennie cried.

Chaeyoung felt bad. This is her fault. She shouldn’t have kissed Lisa. Then Jennie wouldn’t have tackled her and then Jisoo wouldn’t be mad and maybe they’d all be friends. Yeah, maybe she and Lisa would still just be friends right now if she didn’t do that. Without the benefits.

“You won’t.” Chaeyoung said softly. Something about her and Jennie’s relationship had always been soft. If Chaeyoung was being bullied, Jennie would be the one to fight her bullies. If Chaeyoung ever cried, Jennie was there to comfort her or cry with her. Jisoo’s never been so great at that, but she always makes an effort to buy her chicken as a means to feel better. It’s her way of showing she cares.

“How do you know that?”

“You two are my best friends. I’ve seen the way you guys stare at each other since the day we hit puberty. I know the reason all of yours and unnie’s past relationships failed is because you guys are in love with each other.” Chaeyoung said with small grin. “Too bad it took both of you idiots forever to realize that.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

Jennie was offended. Park Chaeyoung just called her an idiot. Still, she smiled and laughed with the younger. Maybe an idiot she was.

“But that’s alright. That’s love.” Chaeyoung said looking solemn. “It does crazy things to our minds.”

“When did you get so wise?” Jennie joked. She made a mental note of the long look Chaeyoung had as she spoke about love. Jennie may have been oblivious to her feelings and Jisoo’s, but she’s always been sharp about noticing everyone else’s.

Her little Chaeyoung was in love. It was an exciting thought to celebrate, but what worried her was that she’s in love with the wrong person.

“You realize I’m a resident like you right? I’m not a child unnie, I can make my own choices.” Chaeyoung huffed. She’s always being treated like a child.

Jennie laughed and ruffled her hair. She’ll always be a younger sister to her.

“Mianhe. I’m sorry Rosie.” Jennie said a little more sincerely than the younger was expecting. Chaeyoung got the feeling she was apologizing for something completely different. Her slightly confused face made her continue she apology.

“You’re right. You’re an adult and you make your own decisions. I’m sorry for treating you like a kid.” Jennie apologized.

Chaeyoung just smiled and hugged the older girl. The silence said everything that needed to be said. But it only lasted a brief few seconds because their apartment door swung open faster than Chaeyoung could look up.

Jisoo looked like she had just woken up from her slumber. Well it was like three in the morning, still she oozed tiredness, but she instantly stiffened up at the sight of her ‘girlfriend’ and best friend.

“Jis—“ Jennie said, hope in her voice that the older girl was finally going to talk to her.

“Not now Jen, we have to get to the hospital.” Jisoo said, closing the door behind her, keys jingling as she locked the door.

“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked.

“There was a huge fire, 14 injured. They’re calling all residents in.” Jisoo said, as soon as she explained the situation, Chaeyoung and Jennie’s pager violently rang.

It didn’t help that there was a storm approaching. A literal storm.

A/N: hi guys. sry if this is late, i'm working extra hours these days so i can only post on weekends :( I'll try to find time during the week to post, sry yall! sry for mistakes


	8. Fire and rain

** Chapter 8: Fire and Rain **

** _3rd POV_ **

Chaeyoung felt like a child in a custody battle.

“You’re being ridiculous! Rosé tell her she’s being ridiculous.” Jennie’s voice raised.

“Stay out of it.” Jisoo told her, turning back to her turbulent girlfriend. “We don’t have time to talk about this right now.”

All three of them were hurriedly making their way to the ER. It was a quarter after 3 in the morning, and none of them had the energy for a packed ER or a fighting Jensoo.

“When will we have time then?” Jennie pulled the older to a stop, causing Chaeyoung to pause in her steps, watching worriedly. Jisoo tried to pull away but Jennie held her tightly. “Talk to me, please!”

Jisoo’s eyes were narrowed.

“The fire was at a local orphanage. Almost all the patients are children. We cannot afford to waste time talking about our problems when there are children being burned awake in the middle of the night!”

Jennie, and even Chaeyoung, were wide eyed. They’ve never seen such determination in the older girl before.

“They’re kids?” A voice pulled up behind them.

“Great now she’s here.” Jennie rolled her eyes, speaking under her breath but everyone pretty much heard her.

All three heads turned to find a completely soaked Lisa, shivering from her wet appearance due to what they assume was her running in the pouring rain. They also came through the rain, but they all had umbrellas and coats. Lisa on the other hand was in nothing but her drenched shorts and tank top. It was a bit too revealing for Chaeyoung’s taste.

Chaeyoung’s reaction was much softer than Jennie’s.

Her eyes gave the younger a worried once over.

“Why are you drenched? Jesus, Lisa you’re freezing. Why didn’t you put a jacket on? Or some pants?” Chaeyoung asked worriedly as she began pulling off her coat to wrap it around the Thai doctor. It probably didn’t help that it was cold out this time of the year.

“I’m fine. Thanks.” Lisa thanked her as she pulled the lapels of Chaeyoung’s coat around her body, trying her best to warm up faster. “I was doing laundry when I got the page so all of my clothes were in the washing machine.”

“Your whole closet fits inside one load? And why don’t you just send your clothes out. Literally all doctors do that.” Jennie’s annoyed tone very obvious.

“Some of us aren’t as fortunate to afford Chanel coats or premium laundry services.” Lisa glared at her.

“You get paid six figures and you can’t afford to send your laundry out?” Jennie rhetorically asked.

“I have med school loans unlike you princess.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jennie’s eyebrows lowered, her voice dropping an octave. Her fists clenching, prepared to swing at the other girl.

“I don’t know what Jisoo sees in your pretentious ass.” Lisa replied as ready to fight back.

“Guys, come on let’s not fight.” Chaeyoung said, trying to calm the two down.

“She started it.” Lisa blamed her like a nine-year old.

“No you started it when you transferred here.”

“STOP IT!”

Chaeyoung was the one that shouted.

Jennie and Lisa stiffened up at that.

“We’re not here to fight with each other. We’re here to save lives.” Chaeyoung said as she left the two of them standing in the hallway. Neither of them noticed that Jisoo had left in the middle of their argument.

“Great now she’s mad at me.” Lisa groaned.

“Who cares, it’s not like she’s your girlfriend—i.e. mine who is furious with me because of your dumb ass.”

“Yeah well we’re practically more of a couple than you and Jisoo.” Lisa argued.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jennie eyed her.

Lisa didn't say.

“You’re an ass and I don’t like you.”

“You’re a bigger ass and I don’t like you more.” Lisa replied before she took off.

Jennie huffed, hating that she didn’t have the last word.

. . .

** _Emergency Room_ **

. . .

“MOVE MOVE MOVE!” Moonbyul shouted, running along the hall towards the OR elevators as she pushed a gurney with three nurses.

The four girls stepped aside to dodge getting rammed by the trauma attending. A nurse ran by and threw rainproof gowns into her hands and they acted quickly to pull them over their heads.

The ER was in complete chaos. The Chief of Trauma, Dara aka Jisoo’s mother, was delegating residents, attendings, nurses, left and right.

“How can we help?” Jisoo ran up to her mother.

“Jisoo—you’re okay. Thank God.” Her mother pulled her into a hug.

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Jisoo hugged her back awkwardly.

“Have you seen the storm outside? The roads are completely undriveable. Have you heard from your sister?” Dara asked.

Jisoo shook her head.

“She left the hospital around 7:00PM, we had surgery together.” Lisa informed all she knew about Irene’s whereabouts.

“She was paged to come in but I called her several times to tell her not to because of the weather. She hasn’t called back.” Dara said worriedly.

“Hey residents,” a male voice ran by them. It was GD, the chief of Pediatrics. He’s probably the busiest person here aside from Dara due to the amount of trauma and child patients. “I need a set of hands to scrub in on a couple of surgeries.”

“Excuse me, doctors?” A nurse came up to them before any of them could respond.

“What is it?” Dara asked.

“I overheard you talking about Dr. Bae. She was sent on scene to a small accident an hour ago, but I just received news that her ambulance crashed. We have their whereabouts, but we do not have any status updates.” The nurse informed them.

Jisoo and Dara looked distressed at the news.

“Is she crazy going out there?” Dara muttered under her breath.

Chaeyoung’s pager went off the same time Dara’s did. The place was literally in complete chaos.

“Plastics is paging me 911.” Chaeyoung said, annoyed knowing it was her dad who paged her.

“Trauma incoming, family of four.” Dara announced after reading her pager. “Alright, Chaeyoung you’re on plastics, you’ll be dealing with mostly burn victims so be gentle. Jisoo, go scrub in with GD, you’ll be his resident for the crisis. Jennie, you’ll be manning the ER while I go on scene with Lisa to help Irene.”

“You can’t go out there mom, it’s dangerous.” Jisoo argued.

“Your sister is out there and I’m not going to leave her alone.” Dara said firmly. “Are you with me Manoban?” She looked to Lisa.

Lisa nodded with hesitation, causing Chaeyoung to frown. But Chaeyoung stayed silent. She couldn’t anything in front of her father or friends or else she’ll give away their secret.

“Eomma-nim, I want to go with Lisa.” Jennie said.

“What? No—you’re staying here.” Jisoo said.

“Irene is out there and she needs help.” Jennie said.

“Jen—”

Jennie kissed her.

It was so sudden, Jisoo couldn’t process what was happening until she pulled away.

“I’ll bring her back, I promise.” Jennie whispered, cupping Jisoo’s face. She began to pull away but Jisoo pulled her back in for another kiss.

“Don’t be a hero.” Jisoo whispered.

Jennie nodded, resting her forehead on Jisoo’s.

“Gag.”

They all looked over to find Lisa making a sarcastic gag motion.

“Okay lovebirds, we got lives to save. Chop chop, let’s go!” GD said.

They all went their separate ways. As they did, Chaeyoung turned back once more to find Lisa’s eyes. She mouthed two words to her even though she wasn’t happy with the younger at the moment.

_Stay safe_.

Lisa grinned and gave her a thumps up. Mouthing one word back to her.

_Fighting!_

. . .

** _On scene accident_ **

. . .

On the way there, Lisa and Jennie sat across from each other, strapped tightly into their seats in the back of the ambulance. They headed out with one EMT.

Neither spoke. Both trying their best to prepare for whatever it was they were about to see.

Jennie couldn’t take it when she saw how distressed Jisoo was. She wanted more than nothing than to help ease her girlfriend’s stress about her sister’s whereabouts. She also didn’t want Jisoo’s mom to put herself in danger on scene.

So she volunteered herself.

“That was brave.” Lisa said suddenly.

Jennie looked up and her eyebrow told Lisa she didn’t know what she meant.

“What you did back there.” Lisa explained. “Jisoo looked really worried. Sending her mom out probably would’ve worried her even more.”

Jennie nodded. Trying her best to be amicable. She still wasn’t over her jealously.

“I’m just looking out for her.”

Lisa nodded understandingly.

“Then please understand that there’s nothing between me and her.” Lisa said. “She’s my friend. And I don’t have a lot of those since I transferred.”

“Then what is Chaeyoung to you?” Jennie asked, her words cutting but there was no venom there. She genuinely cared for Chaeyoung. She didn’t want the girl to get hurt.

Lisa didn’t say anything at first. It was a silence of thought for a while. When she finally thought of the right words, the ambulance stopped abruptly causing both doctors to look up.

“We’re here.” The EMT announced. “It’s harsh out so be careful.”

“Watch my six and don’t fuck it up.” Jennie told her, unbuckling her belt.

Lisa rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

The two of them are going to have to put aside their differences if they want to save Irene.

. . .

** _Jisoo_ **

. . .

Jisoo was stressed without a doubt.

Her sister’s status is unknown. All she knows is that her ambulance crashed on site and there’s been no response since. The ER was a nightmare as patients kept coming in due to the storm. A lot of trees falling on people’s houses. Then, her girlfriend who she’s very mad decides to be a hero and chooses to volunteer herself other Jisoo’s mother. Furthermore, she even kissed her in front of her mother and then heroically left to save her sister.

How could she be so mad and so in love with Jennie Kim at the same time?

There’s no book she could read to tell her how to deal with someone like Jennie Kim. Someone who puts her first even when she puts her last.

But that was the all in the back of her mind right now.

Right now, Jisoo’s hands were carefully operating inside a child’s chest. She was extremely careful not to do any harm.

“Relax Jisoo.” GD said, opposite of her.

GD was also stressed. His daughter up and volunteered herself for a dangerous rescue mission and he had no say in it.

“She’ll be okay.” GD said. Jisoo wasn’t sure if he was talking about the child in front of her, or Jennie.

“Right.” Jisoo said, figuring he was talking about Jennie. She focused more on the child in front of her.

She’s operated on a couple of children before, but those were minor surgeries.

This was different.

This child has been through hell and back. Burns all over her torso and arms and so much debris in her lungs. Her leg was broken in two areas and she was barely breathing on her own.

What has this child done to deserve a punishment like this? Jisoo thought.

“So, test time!” GD said with a cheery happiness to her voice. He was the chief of Peds after all. “Your patient has burns, broken bones, breathing problems, and blunt wounds. What is the most important thing you should address first out of all of the above listed as priority?”

“She’s only nine.” Jisoo muttered, knowing that wasn’t the answer the man was looking for.

GD looked up and raised his eyebrow.

“Pardon?”

“She’s only nine.” Jisoo said clearer.

GD didn’t say anything, his silence telling her to continue.

“The first thing I address is her age. She’s a child.” Jisoo said. “She’s still growing, she’s malnourished due to living in an orphanage so she’s behind on her health standards for her age in weight, height, and brain development. She’s just a little girl so she’s going to wake up with no burns scars on her beautiful skin, a working pair of legs, and a perfectly clean set of lungs.” Jisoo said with affirmation in herself.

“She’s only nine. Everything is a priority.” Jisoo concluded.

She couldn’t see GD’s wide grin from behind his mask, but the man’s smile reached his smiles as it stretched widely.

He chuckled. “You’re right. She’s only nine.”

. . .

** _Chaeyoung_ **

** _. . ._ **

“So Jennie and Jisoo huh?” Taeyang said, as he carefully worked on the patient on the table in front of them.

Chaeyoung wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, but she didn’t think he meant any malice in his words.

“I always thought they were perfect for each other.” Taeyang grinned.

“Really?” Chaeyoung asked surprised.

Taeyang nodded.

“Jennie’s perfectionist and the controlling type, Jisoo’s the free-spirited and a mood maker. They fill each other’s gaps rather well don’t you think?”

Chaeyoung just nodded.

Taeyang continued to careful work on the burned victim’s wounds.

“So, any guy catch you eye yet?” Taeyang asked, a little jokingly, but serious enough to merit a real response.

Chaeyoung stiffened at the question. Her father rarely asked about these sort of things. It was always her mother who asked.

“No. Not yet.” _Not ever_.

The conversation stopped at that as they both focused on the patient’s wounds.

Plastic surgery doesn’t deserve all the crap it gets.

Chaeyoung’s seen the patients her father worked with over the years as she grew up. Yeah, some just wanted a bigger breasts. But most wanted their lives back.

Those were the ones who suffered from the scorch of society’s judgment on the appearance they could not help.

Burn victims. Chaeyoung’s seen how burn victims look at themselves before surgery. It was like they saw nothing but trash. Nothing but disgusting fried scars that they thought ruined their beauty.

Other patients get into accidents. They don’t come out looking the same. Their faces would be completely rearranged. Imagine looking at yourself distorted and then imagine how society sees you. It’s a rabbit hole she’s seen too many patients fall into.

One girl came in, her face completely beaten and unrecognizable because of her abusive boyfriend. She’s sad to say, this story has happened more often than once though.

So if plastic surgery could give them their love for themselves back, who’s to say it’s wrong?

Still, plastics isn’t where Chaeyoung saw herself.

It was a lucrative and safe specialty. Thankfully, her father didn’t push her into pursuing it. He knew she dealt with that from her mother much more.

Her mother is the chief of Cardio. What that translates to in surgeon language is that: her mother is extremely overbearing when it comes to her. Especially anything related to her career or love life. She constantly asked Chaeyoung if she’s met a boy yet.

Her family was always accepting of gay couples, but they never mentioned anything about accepting Chaeyoung is she should be. She knew she was overthinking it all and should just tell them. But coming out to your parents is never an easy task for anyone. Even if she knew they would still love her. Even if she knew she wouldn’t be the perfect straight daughter they could brag about to their friends. She knew things would be different even if they accept her.

Still, her mind wanders to mornings with Lisa. It’s something she wanted to see more and more every day, but her ridiculousness kept her from it. Her ridiculous self-image of being the perfect obedient church girl.

So she let it go.

“Dad, I’m gay.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/197786907-grey%27s-anatomy-resident-edition
> 
> Wattpad link to this story!


End file.
